Yabun no Uta
by The Masked Fox
Summary: A war that has been fought for thousands of years. A Youkai Warlord that must rebuild his empire. A Strange Miko who holds the key to the war, his kingdom, and his heart. This is a story of love and war, lies and deception, saddness and joy. KagxSess
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Greetings, my avid readers. This is the first chapter of a very long epic set after Naraku's demise. This epic will be broken into three parts, but not three stories. This is the first part. Enjoy...

Yabun No Uta

Chapter 1: Thrown to the Winds of Time

It had been a long, hard two weeks and Kagome was ready to go home for her sporadic visit, if only for a day or two. She breathed in deeply, reveling in the clean, crisp spring air. The air here in the feudal era was so much more refreshing than that of her own era, the sun seemed brighter and the earth more pure. She sighed; she had reached the ancient bone-eater's well, her portal to her time. Kagome turned back to the grumbling hanyou behind her, who was not at all happy that she was leaving once more. What was she to him now? She was nothing. She had sensed shards, but the Shikon no Tama was complete. He did not love her; his heart would always belong to Kikyo, she thought sadly to herself. "Inuyasha," she called to him. "I'll see you in a few days, alright?" The half demon struck a pose of airy indifference, a flat 'keh' his only response.

Kagome shook her head. She was escaping to her own era once again, on the pretense of replenishing their dwindling provisions, but the truth was she needed to get away. She had to get away from the demons constantly attacking, away from the hardships of the Sengoku Jidai, away from Inuyasha and his constant pining for the late Kikyo-sama. With a despairing heart, Kagome remembered an incident before Kikyo's death. She had walked out into the forest the night before Kikyo's last, in search of Inuyasha, for the baka had gone missing for a while and she had sensed a malignant aura around. Kagome flinched as she thought of what she had stumbled upon. She had found Inuyasha, and with him was Kikyo.

_Kagome watched from behind a tree, heart in turmoil, but tears unable to come, as Inuyasha thrust into Kikyo, their flesh melding as one; gold and ivory skin entwined. His muscled perfection and silver curtain of hair contrasted Kikyo's softness and black mane that spread around her body. Her moans grew louder, rooting Kagome to the spot. As they reached their climax, Kagome heard Inuyasha moan out the words that seemed to crush the life from her chest. "I love you," he told Kikyo and bit her breast, marking her as his own._

_Those words, Kagome had always thought they'd be for her. That mark should have adorned her own breast, not the breast of some dead clay doll. But her hopes were dashed, destroyed violently actually, and she ran, finally able to break the spell that held her there._

Kagome shuddered. She still wasn't quite over that, but she'd be damned it she let any of her friends see her pain. She would get over him, and she would harden her heart, never to fall prey to such painful emotions again. Suddenly Inuyasha stiffened, all pretense of nonchalance forgotten, bringing her out of her reverie. He sniffed the air, focusing intently on something she couldn't detect. "Sesshomaru," he breathed so softly Kagome was barely able to hear him. Her heart fluttered in fear; what was the Demon Lord doing here? Inuyasha stood on edge, poised to fight as they awaited his arrival. They did not have to wait long.

The Daiyoukai stepped into the clearing and stopped, gazing coldly at the two by the well. His long silver hair shone in the morning light, his eyes showing no trace of the anger welling within him. Nothing gave it away, to all others he seemed calm and collected, as if his half brother and the human wench who associated with him were nothing more than flies, beneath his notice. However, underneath his impenetrable façade, frustration and anger were boiling up. He did not need this right now, not when he was recently injured from the dragon youkai he had fought. A fight with Inuyasha now would not help matters, but he'd be damned if he'd show any weakness to his half brother.

It was Inuyasha who broke the silence that had settle don the clearing, his anger and hatred taking control of his head. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?" he bit out, glaring at the elder demon.

Sesshomaru's expression did not change as he answered, his voice like ice, "It is none of your concern, half breed." Anger burst within Inuyasha at the insult, and finally broke the surface. He drew Tessaiga and swung at this brother, who easily dodged it and drew his own sword, Bakusaiga, and stood at the ready.

"You here to just aggravate me, or have you finally gotten the nerve to kill me?" yelled Inuyasha, allowing rage to rule him, contrary to his composed brother.

"I have no time for your games, Inuyasha. I am merely passing through. However, if it is death you wish, I will gladly grant it to you," he replied, unfazed. It was Sesshomaru's turn to attack; he jumped nimbly into the air and brought his sword down on Inuyasha, who blocked it with his own at the last second. Inwardly, Sesshomaru winced as his injuries screamed in pain, but let nothing show on his face. Even without the strain, it was becoming difficult to maintain the mask on his scent. If the mask dropped, Inuyasha would know exactly how injured he was, and this he could not allow.

Sesshomaru was kept aloft for a few moments by the force of the two swords, but was thrown back when Inuyasha laboriously pushed Bakusaiga off, slashing at the youkai. Sesshomaru dodged and gracefully landed on his feet. The two rushed at each other, swords connecting, then pushed back, only to connect again. Kagome watched the pointless battle from her spot by the well, wishing the two would quit their fighting and hoping Inuyasha would be alright. Despite his foul mood of late, he was still her friend, and she wished him no harm.

Sesshomaru stopped and straightened, back to the well, facing Inuyasha. "This Sesshomaru grows weary of your games, half breed. This will end now," he declared, voice the same as ever, just as his countenance. Where Sesshomaru stood seemingly unscathed due to his masking spell, Inuyasha was not so fortunate. Blood trickled down his arm and soaked into his clothes from multiple gashes on his body, and his breathing was labored. Even so, he readied himself for Sesshomaru's attack.

Holding out his sword, Sesshomaru summoned his youkai energy and thrust it into the blade. Blue lightning crackled around him, gathering power. Slashing the sword through the air, he released the youki. The attack was weaker than he'd hoped, his youki being severely depleted from the previous battle with the dragon youkai. Still, it wasn't bad, and he hoped it would be enough to at least deter Inuyasha from attacking him again until he had gone on his way.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the amount of power sent his way, not noticing a difference in the attack, and steeled himself for his Backlash Wave, forgetting that Kagome was behind the tall Demon Lord. He gathered his own youki and fought back. "Backlash Wave!" he yelled, his yellow energy struggling with Sesshomaru's blue before forcing it back towards the demon, whose heart stopped for a brief instant.

"There's not enough power to defeat him. Damn that dragon, my youki is nearly gone…" were Sesshomaru's last thoughts before the power hit him and threw him backwards, unconscious.

Kagome stood and stared dumbly at the oncoming power blast and the unconscious youkai, her common sense overrun by fear. She screamed as the body of the Lord of the Western Lands hit her and pushed them both into the well, the Backlash Wave crushing one side of the structure as they were consumed by soft blue light and transported into the future. But this was not the future Kagome knew.

A/N: Sorry the first chapter is so short, but I promise you that later chapters will be longer. I hope you enjoyed this, and will continue to read. As always, reviews are always most welcome. Thank you.

Humbly yours,

The Masked Fox


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter has been updated slightly. Also, I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. Only the poem, any OC characters and the storyline are my own. Thank you and enjoy.

Yabun no Uta

Chapter 2: Demons of Another Sort

Kagome gasped and startled awake. She was at the bottom of the dark, damp well, and something extremely heavy was on her, impairing her breathing. Something slick and warm slid down her front and over her legs. "Blood," she thought. It was then that the previous events unfolded in her mind. She gasped with fear this time as she realized what, or rather who, was on top of her. "How did he pass through the well, though?" she asked herself, before coming to the conclusion that he had been in contact with her; she must have pulled him through.

Shaking pointless thoughts from her mind, she shoved him off her and stood. The well house was above her, but it seemed old and rotted. "Mom?" she called tentatively, receiving no answer. "Souta? Gramps?" she called louder; still no answer came. Cautiously, she raised herself up out of the well and opened the well house door, which slid brokenly open. She couldn't believe the sight that assaulted her eyes. They were most definitely not in her own time. The ground was cracked and barren, dust swirled in the harsh wind, scouring everything in its path. All that remained of her house was a rotting wall and a crumbling foundation. Timidly, she walked to the edge of the now broken steps leading to the shrine and looked out at the city. Tokyo was in ruins. Cars lay idle and rusted in the streets, all models she'd never seen. Rubble and dust covered everything, obstructing roads and obscuring buildings, few of which were still standing. Everything was a sickly red-brown, even the sky.

Kagome nearly fainted at the sight. This was Tokyo, far in the future, farther than she'd ever wanted to go. Regaining her composure with some difficulty, she returned to the well house to contemplate what was to be done about Sesshomaru. As she looked down at the unconscious, bloody Daiyoukai, part of her wanted to leave him to die, the part that feared him agreed. Stronger than both, however, was the part of her that needed to help and refused to abandon him. This was the part of her that made her stay with Inuyasha despite past transgressions, the part that cared for all things and couldn't stand their pain. It was this part she cursed as she arduously dragged the youkai's body to the stump of what was once the Goshinboku and leaned him against it. It was this part she cursed as she stripped him of his armor, kimono, and juban so she could survey his wounds. It was this part she cursed as she cleaned and dressed these wounds with strips of her blouse and skirt. And it was this part she cursed as she sanded off the blood on her body with dirt because there was no water in this god forsaken time except in her pack, and there was precious little of that, which she needed to use for Sesshomaru.

Her curses were cut short by the sound of someone heading their way. Kagome stood and notched an arrow, bow at the ready, scanning the area for hostile creatures. Her eyes spotted a small, blackened figure slowly approaching, head down, limping heavily. "Hello? Who are you?" she demanded of the creature, sounding convincingly fiercer than she felt. At this the thing looked up and gazed upon her. Its eyes were red and massive, taking up most of its face, with only slits for nostrils and a wide, gaping mouth. It was small and impish, black and crispy-looking. Unconsciously, Kagome edged backwards slightly at the sight. Chills ran down her spine. The thing was ghastly. Spurring into action, Kagome gasped as she shot a purification arrow at it, turning it to ash. She sighed in relief, but the feeling didn't last long, unfortunately. More of the creatures appeared, drawn towards her by some unseen force. She killed three, then two, then three more, but more kept coming. "What are they drawn to?" she asked herself, panicking. "Is it our life force, what?" Her hand went to the faintly glowing orb on her neck. "The Jewel," she realized, eyes wide. It was futile to keep shooting at them, she would only waste arrows. She concentrated instead on creating a barrier around herself and Sesshomaru, effectively keeping the awful things out. It wouldn't hold forever, though; she was already worn out from moving and tending Sesshomaru, and the shield only sapped more of her strength.

It was then that she noticed the state her clothes were in. They were torn and bloody, the sleeves of her blouse missing and her skirt practically nonexistent. She blushed furiously, her eyes flicking to the unconscious demon as if to make sure he was still asleep and hadn't seen her. Sighing in relief once more, she rummaged through her pack and pulled out a set of priestess garb; white haori and red hakama. Circling to the other side of the stump and turning her back on Sesshomaru (and trying to ignore the creatures surrounding the barrier), she stripped and pulled on the miko garb, feeling instantly cleaner and relaxed now that she was fully clothed. With that, she sat beside Sesshomaru and continued her gentle ministrations to the wounded youkai.

"Why? Why did this have to happen to me? I just had to get stuck with Sesshomaru, human hating, killing machine, didn't I?" she asked herself vehemently. He would probably kill her when he awoke for laying her filthy ningen hands on his person. It didn't matter that he was on the verge of death, no, he'd kill her anyway. She sighed. That didn't mean she'd stop helping him, she mused; she would never be able to live with herself knowing she had let him die, even if he had tried to kill her on several occasions.

Kagome just wanted to go home, back to her loving family, warm bed, and modern appliances. But no, she was flung far into the future with her enemy. This was so not what she needed after the emotional strain of dealing with Inuyasha.

Deep in the darkness of Sesshomaru's mind, a soft melody soothed his subconscious, the words floating down to him as if through water. He could barely make them out if he relaxed enough to listen:

Darkness creeps upon the world

In streets and alleys it lies curled

The stars, they twinkle in the sky

Listen to them sing and sigh

O crescent moon, how pale your face

You stand so stoic, full of grace

The breeze, it whispers to the trees

Rustling their thick and vibrant leaves

How cool this night, the cricket chirps

In darkness silent creatures lurk

Pretty night, too soon you go

Dawn will come with its soft glow

But tomorrow you will fall again

Just as it has always been

The song was strangely familiar and comforting, and he drifted back into the black abyss of sleep, lulled there by the beautiful simplicity of the song.

Sesshomaru awoke to the sound of soft humming and the feeling of gentle hands soothing his feverish brow with a slightly damp piece of cloth. For a minute he relaxed and inhaled the scent of lilac and rain before full consciousness reached him. He whined and sat up violently, panting with the pain in his chest, and growled, his eyes red. Kagome should have been afraid, she should have feared for her life. She should have. However, all she was at the moment was angry. She had dragged his ass out of that rotting well, ruined a perfectly good blouse and skirt, used up her energy to protect him, and was practically dying of dehydration in order to tend his wounds, and how does he repay her? By sitting up and reopening his wounds, growling at her, and glaring at her murderously. For a moment, she forgot that he was Sesshomaru, Daiyoukai of the Western Lands; he was simply a pain in her ass. "Sesshomaru! Lay back down this instant! You will reopen your wounds, you baka!" she yelled before she realized who she was talking to and exactly what that meant. Her eyes widened, but she held her ground. She would not back down now; it was too late for that. In a flash, he had her pinned by her neck to the ground, and was squeezing harshly on her jugular, ignoring his own pain.

"Wench, you forget to whom you are speaking. This Sesshomaru does not take orders, especially from a pathetic female ningen like you," he said coldly, with a steel edge of malice to his voice. The miko felt fear rising in her throat, but forced it down. She would not let her hours of hard work be wasted because the egotistical bastard was too proud to be injured. A look of determination crossed her features as she decided to try a different approach. "Sesshomaru-sama," she gasped, trying to inhale enough to speak, which was proving difficult. "I didn't mean to offend, but you need to lie back down. You'll reopen your wounds or cause an infection." His eyes narrowed at her, but he let go of her throat.

"Why are you helping this Sesshomaru?" he asked suspiciously. Kagome shrugged.

"Nobody deserves to die if they can be saved," she replied. He did not understand her thinking, but did not question her. "Will you lie back, please? I don't want you to reopen your wounds," she reiterated. Reluctantly, he laid back against the stump. The miko was right; besides, though he would never admit it to anyone, he was feeling slightly dizzy and his chest pained him. Relief and happiness filled the miko's eyes when he complied, only to be replaced by concern. He scoffed at how her blue eyes showed her emotions so clearly; she was so unguarded, even in his presence. He thought it a weakness. "Why give your enemies such an advantage?" he wondered to himself. He was thoroughly puzzled as to why she would be concerned about him, but did not dwell on it long. It was probably just some strange, weak, human trait.

It was then, as the miko began to see to his reopened wound, that he surveyed his surroundings. Dozens of questions arose from his observations, but he only bothered with the most important ones. "Where have you taken this Sesshomaru?" he asked coldly, irritated at finding himself somewhere unknown. When his words did not illicit fear from the girl, but anger, he was at once perplexed and even more annoyed.

"I did not take you anywhere! I'm stuck here too, you know! Anyway, we're near the well, up against the Goshinboku. However, it is far in the future, farther than my own time even," she answered. Sesshomaru contemplated her words for a moment. "Farther than my own time even" she had said. That implied that she was from the future… which explained her odd clothing and lack of manners. Speaking of which, she was wearing something she hadn't been wearing before… which meant the bandages on him were… Wonderful.

Moving on with another question, he asked: "What happened?"

"Well, you were knocked unconscious by the Backlash Wave and thrown into me, causing both of us to fall down the well. The Backlash Wave crushed a side of the well, which is why, I think, we were sent so far into the future," she relayed nervously. Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement and readied himself for another question. He did not like having to ask so many questions, they were tedious. He despised needless conversation. Glancing at the grotesque creatures, he began to ask his next question, but Kagome beat him to it. "I suppose you're wondering what those are. I think they're imps, or something. They're after the Shikon no Tama," she got out before she collapsed from exhaustion, stress, and dehydration. The five hours of medical treatment, maintenance of the barrier, and attack by an angry Daiyoukai had finally taken its toll. As she lost consciousness, her control on the barrier slipped and fell, resulting in the dissolution of said barrier. Slowly, the creatures advanced, staring their soulless red-eyed stare.

"Stupid wench," Sesshomaru muttered, very much aware that he was wounded and the only thing keeping them both from death had flickered and died. Mulling over the idea of leaving the wench there, he quickly dismissed it; she knew the mysteries of the well better than he, and he grudgingly admitted, if only to himself, that he was in her debt for her generous care. Cursing in his head, he grabbed the girl around her waist and snatched her bag, thinking it wise to save what supplies they had, and headed toward where he assumed the well was. He jumped lightly over the mass of unnerving imps, who were clumsily grasping for the jewel in the miko's possession, and landed softly outside the well house door. Kicking the rotting thing down, he glanced down into the murky depths before leaping down into the foreboding maw. Before he reached the bottom, they were consumed by the blue tendrils of time's flow, drawn into who knows when.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Wearily yours,

The Masked Fox


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is the next installment. A thousand pardons for the delay, but I am a very busy fox. Please, read and enjoy.

Yabun no Uta

_Chapter 3: Unexpected Meeting_

Inuyasha woke to find himself in Kaede's hut, his wounds bandaged. The last thing he remembered was attacking Sesshomaru, and then darkness. "Kagome?" he called, thinking it was she who had brought him here.

"Nay, it be I, Inuyasha," Kaede answered. Inuyasha groaned in pain.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru-sama fell back into Lady Kagome and they both went into the well. Your Backlash Wave destroyed most of it, and then you collapsed," explained Miroku. Inuyasha blinked at him blearily, and then noticed that Sango and Shippo were there as well. He groaned again and forced himself to focus his scattered thoughts.

"We need to fix the well, or Kagome could be lost to time," he said.

"You will stay in bed, we will fix the well," admonished Sango firmly.

"What! With me it'll go twice as fast! These wounds are nothing; I'm fine!" he yelled at her.

"She is right, Inuyasha. You must stay and rest. The others will see to the well," informed Kaede in a tone that suggested that even the possibility of argument did not exist. Inuyasha merely growled and laid back in defeat. 'I hope you are safe, Kagome,' was the last thing he thought before he slept once more.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the well and was met by forest once more. However, this forest was younger than it should have been, and he suspected that this time the well had sent them farther in the past, though how far he couldn't be sure.

He set the miko and her bag down next to the well and leaned up against the ancient wood. He glanced at the exhausted girl, taking in her long raven locks, pale skin, and tiny form. She was so small, yet held so much power; even now, when she was unconscious, he could feel the warm radiation of it coming from her aura. Sesshomaru understood power and respected it. What he did not understand was why she had driven herself to collapse for him, her enemy. He did not understand _that_ at all. Perhaps it was a human thing, but he doubted that very much. Humans, as far as he could tell, were barbaric, selfish, primitive beings; she was nothing like them. More likely it was an idiosyncrasy of the miko herself, distinctly unique to her character, defining her individuality. Sesshomaru found himself inextricably intrigued by her, and a little indebted, dare he even think such. After checking the area for any threats, the cold demon Lord settled down to heal and doze, keeping his guard up at all times.

Kagome awoke to find the almighty Daiyoukai apparently asleep and took the opportunity to inspect his wounds, ignorant of the fact that he was watching her from beneath heavy lids. To her delight, the wounds were much better and almost healed. She grabbed her bow and arrows and headed out into the woods, using her miko powers to sense any game. She was hungry, and her usually stocked backpack was disturbingly low on supplies, which was one of the reasons why she had been heading home when all of this happened. With her excellent aim, perfected over four long years hunting demons in the Sengoku Jidai, she shot down a brace of conies and promptly began to make a stew with some herbs and roots she had found on her hunt.

Sesshomaru's nose twitched, then sniffed, smelling the stew she was cooking, causing her to laugh. At the sound of her giggling, Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and glared at the miko in front of him. "What is so amusing?" he asked, not sounding entertained by her antics. Kagome couldn't help but laugh harder at the thought of what would happen if she simply told him 'your nose'. Stifling her laughter with great difficulty, she managed a slightly less death-inducing answer.

"The way you woke up, that's all," she replied. "Would you like some stew?"

"I do not eat human food," he said arrogantly. Kagome was utterly unfazed.

"Suit yourself, more fore me. You really should eat something, though. It'll help you heal and you'll regain your strength quicker," she counseled. Sesshomaru did not respond, but simply stared off into the distance. Kagome finished her stew and stood, gathering the dishes and heading for the stream she knew was nearby. As she scrubbed mindlessly at the pots, her thoughts wandered to the brooding inuyoukai she had left by the well.

They really had gotten off on the wrong foot, she thought, as flashbacks of his hand pressed painfully to the soft skin of her throat flitted frenetically through her mind. If they were going to get through this, she reasoned, they needed to work together, or at least get along better. Determined, she finished cleaning the dishes and marched back to the well.

Sesshomaru was right were she had left him, back against the well, eyes trained on the sky. She packed the dishes away in her bag and quietly sat down with her back against the side of the well to Sesshomaru's left, bringing her gaze up to the sky, searching it for what fascinated Sesshomaru so. She was silent for a minute, studying the heavens, a vast and clear blue dotted with fluffy clouds. When she spoke it was soft and welcoming. "It's a beautiful day," she said, not expecting a reply from her stoic companion. She was not disappointed.

Four years ago she would have been annoyed at the silence and compelled to fill it with superfluous chatter; however, with the years she had matured, and unlike her shallow 'friends' of her rime, she knew when to talk and when to be silent. Right now she felt it best to keep quiet, but this needed to be said. "How many times have you tried to kill me, Sesshomaru?" she asked, her eyes still on the sky. The abruptness of her question made her quirk her lips in amusement at herself.

After a pause his deep baritone came from her right. "Five." She nodded in affirmation.

"And how many times have I tried to kill you?"

Another pause ensued, and then, "Five." She left it there for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin before continuing. Contrary to what he probably thought, she was going somewhere with this.

"How many times have you saved me?" she asked and waited. Sesshomaru stayed silent, blinking slowly at the white clouds in the sky. "Three," she answered for him. "And I have done plenty for you."

"What is your point, miko?" he asked, his voice indifferent.

"My point is that we should put aside out history and our differences in order to work together and get out of our current predicament. All of that doesn't matter, what matters is getting back to our respective eras. My family misses me and I know Rin is missing you, so let's get home! But we can't do it if we're constantly fighting for dominance and trying to kill each other," she burst out angrily. Kagome sighed and leaned back against the well, eyes closed. The warm breeze blew through the trees, rustling the leaves.

After what seemed like half an hour, Sesshomaru finally spoke. "Hn," was all he said in response, but Kagome smiled to herself. The prideful Daiyoukai would never ally himself openly with a mere mortal miko, but the fact that he hadn't said no was good enough for her. A sudden idea hit her and she began rustling around in her bag, muttering incoherencies under her breath. With a triumphant shout, she unearthed a delicate golden chain strung with a simple gold sakura blossom that matched Sesshomaru's haori. Taking it, she stood in front of the reclining Daiyoukai, intent on giving him the trinket. Standing there in front of him, the necklace in her hands, she felt suddenly silly and awkward. She felt a blush color her cheeks and bowed formally in an attempt to hide it. "Please accept this gift as an overture of peace, to solidify our alliance. It will tie us together so that you can pass through the well at will, without being in contact with me," she said and laid the gold necklace carefully in the grass at Sesshomaru's feet. Grabbing a basket, she set off into the forest, humming to herself as she gathered more healing herbs.

Sesshomaru glanced at the gift at his feet and contemplated it. Upon closer inspection, the necklace was beautifully and skillfully crafted, an ornament fit for royalty. Deciding it was in his best interest to accept the alliance, he took the sakura necklace and hid it in his juban. Pondering what he would offer in return, he turned his attention back to the impassive sky.

"I'm going for a bath," she informed the silent demon. It had been a day since their uneasy truce, and in that time neither had said much to the other. In fact, other than when Sesshomaru had offered a pendant in return for the one she had given him they had not spoken at all. Kagome, frustrated with the silence, had finally gotten the courage to speak up and do something. With that, she headed off to the hot springs nearby. Sesshomaru watched her go and reverted to staring at his surroundings, eyes unseeing as his thoughts played out in his mind. The miko reminded him a great deal of Rin, the human girl he'd saved on an impulse. His thoughts wandered to how his young charge was doing with Jaken. She was probably torturing him with flowers, her love of flowers having not faded as she grew. Sesshomaru quieted his thoughts and focused on scanning the area for suitable food and/or threats. In most cases the two were one in the same.

Kagome sighed and relaxed in the hot spring, letting her body soak and all the little aches float away. Recumbent on the smooth rocks, she fingered the necklace Sesshomaru had given her as a sign that he would honor the agreement. It was rough, she could tell he had made it by hand, but that didn't matter. To her it was more precious than any diamond. It was strung on a length of animal hide cord that was tied tightly so as not to come apart. The pendant itself was carved from smooth animal bone (probably from the same animal that had so graciously supplied the cord) and resembled the very sakura pendant she had given him. She cherished the necklace, the symbol of their alliance. Smiling slightly, Kagome dived under the water and swam around a little in the large springs.

She let her thoughts drift as she massaged shampoo into her hair, but no matter what she thought about, her mind always came back to a certain golden-eyed Daiyoukai. He was so cold and proud, and it irritated her to no end sometimes. She rinsed her hair and began to lather on the conditioner. He was such a jerk, she thought, but then again so was Inuyasha when she first met him. Inuyasha was still a jerk, but now she understood the true meanings behind his words, the nuances he tried to hide. Perhaps, if she gave Sesshomaru a chance, they could become friends. She knew practically nothing about him; all she knew was what Inuyasha had told her, which wasn't much and tended to be extremely biased. Under all that icy exterior and prideful arrogance he was still a man… err, demon. Kagome just needed to be open and friendly, she was sure. At least, that's what she told herself.

Kagome dived under once more to rinse off the conditioner. When she resurfaced and blinked the water from her eyes, she was met face to face with a strange inuyoukai sitting calmly on a rock watching her. Needless to say, she screamed.

The earsplitting scream reverberated through Sesshomaru's head back in the clearing. Damn, that girl could scream. Her wordless scream was followed by a more coherent cry of "Sesshomaru!" He dashed toward the hot springs, Bakusaiga drawn, ready for battle. Their alliance had been formed no more than 24 hours ago, and already the miko was in trouble. Sesshomaru did not like how this was starting off, it boded ill for him.

When he got to the springs, he had to fight down a scowl. Kagome was screaming her head off in the middle of the springs, nude (but submersed thankfully), with a barrier thrown up about herself. And there, sitting on a rock not far away, was Inutaisho, his father, only slightly older than he himself was now, clutching at his ears in pain. "Miko," Sesshomaru growled, on the verge of covering his own ears. Kagome kept screaming. "Kagome!" Sesshomaru shouted over her screeching. Startled, she cut off abruptly and blinked at him.

"Kami, woman! You scream like a banshee," complained the strange inuyoukai, drawing the attention of the young miko.

"Serves you right, hentai!" she yelled at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked a fuming Sesshomaru, his tone holding icy daggers. He had a headache now, all thanks to this stupid demon. The other youkai looked to Sesshomaru and smirked.

"What's it look like?" asked Inutaisho boldly. Sesshomaru growled.

"_Why _are you watching the miko while she bathes?" his words were like the harsh winter wind. Inutaisho smiled and shrugged.

"Why do you care so much about this onna? Or maybe you and her are…" he trailed off and raised an eyebrow suggestively, earning a blush from Kagome as well as a rock to the side of his head. Before Sesshomaru could respond to the offending insinuation, Kagome spoke up angrily.

"Ahem, I'd like to get out now, so you two can take your chauvinistic bullshit back to the well while I get dried off and dressed," she declared pointedly. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and forcibly dragged his lecherous father back to the clearing by the well.

Kagome dried off and donned her priestess garb once more, meditating on the strange new demon. He was inuyoukai like Sesshomaru, and their auras were strikingly similar, not to mention the physical resemblance. Both were tall, with thin feminine face, golden eyes, and silver hair. Sesshomaru wore his hair loose and had a blue crescent moon on his forehead and two burgundy stripes on each cheek. The new youkai had his long hair in a high ponytail with only one jagged burgundy stripe on each cheek. The strange demon was more rugged than Sesshomaru, and as she thought about it, he looked more like Inuyasha. Kagome suspected who the newcomer was, as well as what time period they must have fallen into.

She stepped out into the clearing around the well and looked at the two demons, having to stifle a laugh at how much they reminded her of Inuyasha and Miroku. Sesshomaru stood near a tree, eyes watching Inutaisho, who was sitting on the ground grumbling. Kagome went and sat by her back pack near the well and began to brush her wet and tangled hair out. "So, Inutaisho, what brings you here?" she asked the demon nonchalantly. His eyes widened perceptibly.

"How do you know my name, miko?" he asked, astounded.

"I know many things," she answered mysteriously and giggled at her own silliness. 'My suspicions are confirmed,' she thought happily. Judging by Inutaisho's age, they were probably in the late jomon early yayoi period. A comment from Inutaisho brought her out of her thoughts.

"But apparently not what brought me here," he laughed back. Kagome found herself instantly liking Inutaisho; his charisma drew her like a fly to honey, and her own charisma responded to his in kind. It was no wonder he would become what his name entailed, a Great Dog General, even if he was a pervert.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was disgusted with his father's behavior. The Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands did not joke with humans or spy on bathing girls. He himself was above such things.

"I was drawn by your celestial beauty, fair maiden," Inutaisho answered, the personification of sincerity. Kagome rolled her eyes, and Sesshomaru was sorely tempted to follow suite, but refrained.

"Uh huh, sure, you lying youkai," she replied with a smirk. Inutaisho feigned shock and hurt.

"To have such a beauty suggest that _I_ was untruthful, it is a blow to my towering male ego. I am not sure if I shall survive," he lamented jocularly. Kagome chortled.

"Oh, shut it, you're not fooling anyone." The Daiyoukai sniffed, but there was a twinkle in his eyes.

"I do not yet know the name of this heavenly beauty, however, and the name of her stoic protector," he prompted.

"How rude of me!" she explained, embarrassed. "I am Kagome, and this is Lord Sesshomaru," she introduced and bowed. Sesshomaru merely inclined his head slightly and stayed silent, tuning out the other's banter.

"It is a pleasure. I am Inutaisho, Lord of the Western Lands, but you already knew that, didn't you my Lady?" he replied and inclined his head as well. Kagome smirked at his comment and shrugged sheepishly. Inutaisho cocked his head suddenly and sniffed, eyes glancing at Sesshomaru before focusing back on Kagome. The two smelled faintly familiar, as if he had encountered them a long time ago. More prevalent, however, was the smell of blood on the two of them. Concerned, he addressed her. "Lady Kagome, you are both badly hurt, and so far out in this endless forest…" he trailed off. Sesshomaru sent him a warning glare, perfected through the ages to strike fear into all things, human and demon alike.

"Are you suggesting something, youkai?" he asked, not liking the direction this was going.

"No, though I admit to wanting to fight with you to test my strength, for you are obviously powerful; I was merely wondering at the odd circumstances I find you both in. A young miko and a deadly inuyoukai out in the middle of nowhere, both grievously wounded… it is curious. I offer my assistance," He replied. Sesshomaru growled and narrowed his eyes.

"We do not require assistance," Sesshomaru declined. "However, I would gladly meet your challenge." Kagome groaned. Great, just great. 'Sesshomaru no baka,' she thought to herself. 'He'll just aggravate his wounds and possibly receive more. Stupid fights! Stupid inuyoukai!'

"Sesshomaru-sama, please, don't fight!" she called to him.

"Stay out of my way, miko," he warned and readied his Bakusaiga, ignoring her pleas. He was a bit irked that she would be concerned for him. Did she doubt his power? This was a glorious opportunity for him; he had always wanted to defeat his father, but never had the chance. Now, with the acquisition of Bakusaiga, he had surpassed his late father, but even knowing this, his desire to best the not-so-old man in a fight did not wane.

Desperate, Kagome turned to Inutaisho. "Inutaisho-sama, please, stop this," she implored. Not only did she not want them to get hurt, but she feared that if they fought, the future would be altered. Inutaisho looked at her briefly before focusing his gaze back on Sesshomaru, amber locked on amber. The Great General's stance and expression had changed form friendly and welcoming to serious and defensive in an instant.

"He is challenging my authority and power, there is no other choice but to fight," explained Inutaisho without taking his eyes off his opponent.

"As are you," Sesshomaru reminded.

"So I am," he conceded. Without further banter, they attacked, leaving Kagome to watch by the well. Anger slowly replaced concern as she observed their struggle. It was such a stupid, stupid fight. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho were evenly matched, neither gaining ground on the other, both bleeding heavily. In normal circumstances, Sesshomaru would have been able to gain the upper hand in the battle, but his injuries held him back. They attacked again and again, swords clashing. Finally, she had enough.

"Stop it! Both of you!" she yelled and released her spiritual energy, letting it swirl around her in her fury, making the youkai pause and turn to her. "That is enough. You are equally matched, and this is an idiotic fight." She bowed to Inutaisho. "It was nice to meet you, Inutaisho-sama, but I'm going," she said and gathered her backpack. Without waiting for Sesshomaru to respond, she jumped into the well, leaving him there.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. How dare the girl interfere; she would pay dearly for her insolence. He sheathed his sword and turned from Inutaisho with and air of dismissal, following Kagome down the well. He disappeared in a flash of blue, the well letting him pass since the necklace in his haori tied him to Kagome and her time.

Inutaisho cautiously approached the well, curious why they would jump down this one. When he looked into its black depths, he was surprised to find it empty. There was no trace of the youkai and miko who had but moments ago leapt into its mysterious shaft. This confused him greatly, so he shrugged and accepted it as another inexplicable event in this magical world. He sheathed his own sword absently, walking slowly back into the woods and pondering on his encounter. 'Sesshomaru,' he thought. 'That is a good name, proud and honorable… perhaps I shall use it sometime.'

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. As promised, they are getting longer :) I will hopefully have the next chapter up in one to two weeks.

Until then,

The Masked Fox


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Greetings again, darling readers. I am terribly sorry once again for the delay, but the next chapter is up now. Please, do enjoy. Also note that the Japanese terms that are not defined in the text will be defined at the end, since I use quite a bit in this chapter.

_Yabun no Uta_

_Chapter 4: Wounded Miko, Body and Soul_

Kagome scrambled out of the well and looked around. She was in the well house, she realized. Perhaps she was finally home, in her own time! Her hopes were dashed on closer inspection of the well house, however. The wood was new and polished, much unlike the dull old wood in her time. She sighed; would she ever get home? Her musings were shattered when she was pushed against the wall, an angry youkai at her throat.

"You dare to order this Sesshoumaru! You challenge my authority by interfering; you should die for such insolence, wench," he hissed, his eyes bleeding red.

"My name is Kagome, not wench, Sesshoumaru-_sama_," she choked out angrily and sent a blast of miko energy to his hand. He ignored the pain and gripped tighter. Her eyes were unfocused from the lack of oxygen, and her head began to swim. "Kill me, just kill me," she whispered hoarsely. "Ignore our alliance and dishonor yourself with my death." With that she passed out. Sesshoumaru blinked and let her go. He would not stoop so low as to break their pact. Scooping up the unconscious miko, he entered the forest behind the well house, not wanting to attract attention from the inhabitants of the shrine. He laid her down gently against a tree and waited for her to recover; there were many things he wished to make clear to her, but until she awoke he contented himself with sniffing out the area.

There was some pollution, much more than in his time, but it was not overwhelming. Still, the odor was thick, and it hung heavy in the air, invading his senses and clogging them like black oil. He concluded that there was a city not far away, due to the amount of the fumes in the air. The smell of the forest was a refreshing break from the stench of pollution for his strong olfactory abilities, but the lack of animals in the area was disconcerting. Maybe it was the proximity of the town and of humans, or maybe… Yes, there it was, underlying the other scents was the aroma of human blood. There had been fighting recently. It must have scared off the wildlife.

His thoughts were interrupted when a certain miko groaned and blinked awake. Her hand went to her head as she shot him a glare. He scoffed in his thoughts, somewhat amused. She dared glare at _him_, Lord Sesshoumaru? It was laughable, if he was the type to laugh, which he wasn't. "I thought you might not kill me," she said rebelliously.

He gave a shrug. "I did not wish to do so." Not that he was unable to, he just didn't _want_ to. That was totally different and not at all true.

"Pity," she mumbled, and Sesshoumaru knew she meant what she said. The normally bubbly miko was now depressed and sorrowful. Now as he looked at her, her defeated aura and slumped posture, he could tell something was wrong, very, very wrong. He did not want to deal with an emotionally distraught female on top of everything else, so he rolled his eyes internally and asked the damning question.

"You wish to die, miko?" he asked, cursing his fate.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, he… he mated with Kikyo. He doesn't know I know, but now she's dead, and he mopes about, refusing to acknowledge me. I have no purpose now," she continued, feeling juvenile but needing to get it all out. "The Shikon no Tama is complete, Naraku is dead, and he has rejected my companionship." Sesshoumaru was not shocked, and yet he was furious. His brother was such an idiot at times, and now Sesshoumaru was paying for his brother's mistakes by having to deal with an emotional miko. How could his brother not see was in front of him? Here was a perfectly fine, capable, powerful, _alive_ woman who loved him, and he had run off with the undead one. Kagome loved his brother, seemingly, even though he didn't know why. Inuyasha did not deserve her love if he abused it so. Yet another way his brother was a disgrace to his family.

"That is not true, you must protect the Shikon no Tama still, and what of your companions? Would you abandon them because of your selfishness? Pathetic," he accused with contempt in his voice. He knew she could never be selfish, and his accusation would anger her, hopefully enough to put all thoughts of death out of her mind. He could deal with an angry miko… he was unsure how to handle a melancholy one. Fortunately for his underdeveloped (and practically nonexistent) sympathetic comforting side, it worked.

"Selfish and pathetic? You think me selfish and pathetic? What right do you have to accuse me of that, Sesshoumaru-_sama_? I would _never_ abandon my friends, and I am most certainly _not_ pathetic!" she defended. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Then explain your previous actions," he countered. Kagome stopped and opened her mouth for a retort, closed it, opened it, and closed it again. With a humph, she crossed her arms and glared at him. The scene was comical, and the stoic demon had the faintest twinkle in his eyes. Kagome's glare turned into a look of shock, and then fury; she had noticed the twinkle.

"Are you _laughing_ at me, Sesshoumaru?" she demanded. He froze, shutting down his features and reforming them into his all-too-familiar mask of indifference. How had she seen? His mask was unbreakable, impenetrable; she could not have known. And yet, somehow she had. A neutral "hn" was his only response to her indignant question, for his mind was too occupied to snap a comeback. His walls most certainly weren't slipping; she had seen through them…

Kagome, on the other hand, was oblivious to his internal conclusions and the implications of her observations. The only thought she had concerning the phenomenon was that the seemingly emotionless rock that was Sesshoumaru was not as heartless as he made out to be. The thought was swept away on the torrent of questions she had about their whereabouts. They were in the forest, a little ways away from the well house, a well house that was considerably newer than she was used to, and though the sounds and smells of modern day Tokyo were absent, unnatural noise was coming from the direction of where the metropolis would one day lay.

"When are we, Sesshoumaru?" she asked the demon curiously. He blinked at her. Did the girl honestly think he would know? "Oh, right, sorry. I suppose I'll just go and see… If I look down on the town from the shrine I should be able to tell," she apologized and stood, heading cautiously toward the sound of people. Kagome broke through the trees on the side of the shrine and beheld Edo in all its glory during the Meiji Revolution.

The streets bustled with people, horses, and oxen. Merchants and samurai roamed the streets. A troop of Shinsengumi patrolled the area, identifiable by their blue and white haori. The Meiji Revolution… dangerous times, but at least she knew what era they were in. She hurried back through the trees to find Sesshoumaru leaning against an old maple, eyes closed serenely. Once she approached, those same gloriously golden orbs opened and focused on her, awaiting her report.

"We're in the Meiji Revolution," she told him.

"This is a war," he stated more than asked. She nodded anyway.

"The good thing is we won't stick out too much. With a few changes we should both blend in pretty well," she chirped. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"We are going into town?" he queried.

"Hai. My supplies are low and I can at least restock some medical supplies and food here." He nodded slightly.

"How do we 'blend in' as you say?" At this the little miko put a finger to her chin in thought, and then remembered his recent fight with Inutaisho.

"First, I am going to tend those wounds; then we'll worry about blending in." She proceeded to inspect his injuries that he had received from fighting with his father, and the old ones he had reopened, despite his firm protests. She washed and bound them, all the while grumbling about hot-headed, egotistical inuyoukai. When she had finished, she turned her attention to their appearances. "Now, you need to put your hair into a high ponytail. The mokomoko-sama and the armor are going to have to stay behind, but there's nothing we can do about the mainland-style boots. Just untuck your hakama from them, please," Kagome instructed.

"I will do no such thing, miko," he said coldly. She placed her hands on her hips in anger.  
"Look Sesshoumaru, we're in this together. You don't have to like it, I know I don't, but there's nothing we can do about it. Are you going to trust me on this and do what I ask of you so we don't run into any hassles, or aren't you?" He gave her a look and took off the offending garments, then tied his long silver hair up, deciding to trust the miko's judgment for now. Kagome's breath caught; he looked so different… different good. She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts that began to run through her mind and focused back on her pack. After digging through the yellow monstrosity, she found what she was looking for. At the bottom of her bag were the items in question: a dark blue yukatta with gold sakura tracery on the sleeves, a dark red juban, a deep red and gold obi, a golden obijime, some tabi, and wooden geta.

"I'll be right back," she said absently and went one hundred feet or so back into the woods to change into the beautiful kimono. The obi took her some time, as she was unused to wearing a traditional kimono, but she managed to tie it in a simple butterfly knot without much trouble.

When Kagome came out of the forest, Sesshoumaru took in her appearance. She had tied up her long black hair in a low ponytail, leaving her bangs to frame her round, pale face. The blue of her yukatta brought out her crystal blue eyes and made them seem darker; the obi accentuated her voluptuous figure. Somehow the traditional clothing made her even more desirable than her revealing uniform had when it was still in one piece. She looked beautiful, he admitted to himself. It was a fact, nothing more. Glancing away, he sauntered towards the steps of the shrine that led down into Edo.

Kagome followed him closely, clutching a small sack she had elected to bring instead of the bright yellow pack. The pack would be too suspicious, so she had left it. She ran over the list of groceries in her head; she needed certain medicinal herbs, bandages, rice, some vegetables, and some dried meat. She didn't know how long they'd be adrift in time or what they'd run into, so she planned safe. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's deep baritone interrupted her thoughts. "Your kimono is much more suitable than that green uniform you normally wear," he commented without taking his eyes off the road. Kagome blushed lightly.

"Thank you. I must wear one more often," she replied. He nodded and they continued on their way.

They headed into the market, Kagome leading and Sesshoumaru dogging her steps, eyes wary, his hand on his sword. Kagome flitted between the stalls and through shops, enjoying her shopping, oblivious to the potential danger she was in, in this time of upheaval. Sesshoumaru didn't know if he thought it annoying or amusing. He chose annoying; now if he could only stand by his decision. It shouldn't have been as hard as it was. Yes, she was much like Rin, he reaffirmed his earlier comparison. Yet, she was much different than Rin in some ways. She was Kagome, and that was that. He focused his attentions back on searching for any possible threats.

Kagome threaded her way though the shops, ticking off the items on her mental list and chatting with the occasional store owner. Underneath the seemingly clueless attitude, however, she was on edge, her nerves strung so thin she felt as if she would snap at any moment. She drove such thoughts from her mind, focusing on the task at hand and not on the violent nature of the Meiji Revolution. She couldn't afford to do anything else, or she would drive herself insane.

Once she had procured the necessary supplies, she located the nearest inn. When they rented a couple rooms she returned to the forest and smuggled in the things they'd left. She sighed and laid back on the futon in her modest room, utterly exhausted. They would leave tomorrow and try the well once more; for now it was time to relax and catch some sleep.

The hitokiri (assassins, hitokiri were used by both sides in the Meiji Restoration) followed the odd couple discreetly from the shadows, his golden eyes glinting in the darkness. The tall silver haired man was a hitokiri like himself, he was sure of it, the aura of blood surrounding him was strong and the man had noticed that the hitokiri was following them. The man's face was unfamiliar, however; the hitokiri did not recognize it from either the Bakufu or the rebels. And the woman he guarded—for that was most certainly what he was doing—who was she? What made her so important? He let the subject drop and stopped following the two; he would meditate on it later perhaps, or inform his Commander. His Commander would know; it wasn't his place to question such things. He took orders and carried them out to the letter, no matter what they were or how immoral they turned out to be. He would see what his Commander wanted to do about them, and then carry out whatever his Commander willed.

The hitokiri headed to the opposite side of town, using alleyways to avoid the main roads that were crawling with Shinsengumi soldiers. He ducked into an old building that at first glance seemed abandoned, but when he made his way to a worn shoji and knocked the screen was opened and weak light spilled into the rest of the house. The man who opened the door glanced at the hitokiri, and recognizing him, let him in. The small room he entered was lit with a single lamp. Two men were sitting on the floor on cushions, and the man who had opened the shoji went and joined them. The man who sat in the middle gestured for the hitokiri to sit. The hitokiri made his way into the room and sat facing the man; settling his gaze on him, the hitokiri bowed. The man inclined his head in response.

"Shoku-san, it is good to see you are still alive," said the man Shoku was staring at.

"You should not seem so surprised, Matsusuke-sama," Shoku replied.

"Come; tell me your report, Shoku-san."

"Hai, Matsusuke-sama. The man we have been looking for has arrived at last. He arrived by carriage this afternoon, and is staying at the Hiryuu Inn. However, he is guarded by a detachment of ten samurai," Shoku reported.

"Good, good. You and Makimoto-san will take them out easily. Be prepared to capture our friend two nights from now," advised Matsusuke.

"Hai, Matsusuke-sama," agreed Shoku. "There was also something of interest at the marketplace today," he continued. "There was man there who seemed like a hitokiri, though I did not recognize his face. He was guarding a lady, but he noticed me before I could gather much information." Matsusuke was thoughtful for a moment.

"What did they look like?" he asked.

"The man was tall, with long silver hair and golden eyes. He had strange markings on his face. The woman had long black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue yukatta; he was wearing white and red. She was quite beautiful," Shoku added. Matsusuke thought some more.

"They do not sound like anyone I have heard of on either side of this war. You are sure the man was a hitokiri?"

"He carried two swords with him, and his aura was one of death. I am certain he was dangerous, Matsusuke-sama."

"Hmm… perhaps we should see what is so important about the woman, and who they both are. Tonight you are to capture them both and bring them in for questioning. If you should fail, kill the woman. If she is valuable, it would be best if she were dead. I would rather not risk anything, you understand Shoku-san?"

"Hai, Matsusuke-sama," Shoku replied.

"Very good. You are dismissed," Matsusuke said. Shoku bowed and left to prepare for the mission that night.

Sesshoumaru leaned warily against the bamboo paneling that separated their rooms. He could hear Kagome's soft, measured breathing, signaling that she was asleep. He should do so as well, the time travelling and constant stress of the last week had taken its toll, leaving him drained. He _should_ sleep, but the smell of war in this era set him on edge, and that human that had been following them did nothing to help his nerves. Something was going to happen, he was sure of it, and though he would be loathe to rest, he would be much less useful if he didn't. Eventually, he closed his eyes and entered a light meditative state, leaving his senses alert, but his mind and body in a rejuvenating rest.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open as dawn peaked its head over the horizon. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He searched the surrounding area with his senses, sending them out like tendrils of mist. Kagome was still asleep, her ki peaceful; he unconsciously relaxed, if only slightly, and searched the surrounding area. Five, there were five ningen (humans) surrounding them, their ki dangerous and deadly, like feeling orange. Standing silently, he moved into Kagome's room, retracting his ki into himself and readying for the attack. He recognized one of the ki there from the marketplace earlier and filed it away for future reference, should he need it.

They attacked simultaneously, two from the front, two from the back, and one from the roof. Abandoning his sword, he called his poison to his hand and unleashed a glowing green poison whip. The four coming from behind and in front were cut down, their screams waking the other residents as well as the miko on the floor.

Kagome woke up in time to see the fifth assassin coming straight for her. All she could do was sit there, eyes wide as the sword came for her. Damn her and her stupid muscles! Move damn it! Why couldn't she move? Her fear was paralyzing her! The blow was coming; she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but she never felt the cold steel of the blade on her flesh. Instead, the loud clash of metal on metal reached her ears. She opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru engaged in battle with the hitokiri. Wide eyed, she watched as they exchanged blows.

The ningen was actually proving to be an interesting adversary. It was strange, the man was almost as quick as Sesshoumaru himself was, and was skilled with the sword. Still, he was no match for the Great Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. With a quick slash and thrust, the man was down.

The hitokiri lay in a puddle of blood, mind blank with shock. This unknown man had easily defeated him and four of his comrades. Who was this stranger? It no longer mattered. If the mission failed, he was ordered to terminate the target. Slowly, partly to avoid notice and partly from his injuries, he pulled out a poisoned dart and loaded it into a small tube. With his last breath, he shot the needle into the woman's neck and died. "I'll meet you in hell," was his last thought before he left the world of the living.

Kagome was still sitting, surveying the damage inflicted on the room and the carnage surrounding her. She was no stranger to death, but that didn't mean she ever got comfortable with it. She was about to ask if Sesshoumaru was alright when she felt a prick on her neck. Bringing her hands to the spot, she felt the thin metal of a dart protruding from her flesh. She had time to let out a startled 'eep' before blackness took her once more.

Sesshoumaru looked up from sheathing Bakusaiga when he heard Kagome make a startled noise and topple over. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and went to examine her for what was wrong. The miko was way too much trouble; she had probably just fainted from shock.

He walked to her and rolled her onto her back. She was pale and clammy; her breathing was labored. A slight narrowing of his eyes creased his brow. There was a thin dart protruding from her neck, no doubt poisoned. Sounds from down the hall brought him to reality and he quickly gathered up the miko and her things, not wanting to be around when the occupants found the new additions to the room. Panicking humans were such a nuisance. He jumped out of the inn and flew to the well by the shrine. He knew nothing of this time, save it was blood-soaked and dangerous; hopefully whatever time the well spit them out in would be more helpful. Without hesitation, Sesshoumaru leapt down into its black abyss.

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Here are the Japanese terms in the piece; some of them are common knowledge, but while I was at it, I thought I'd include them anyway. I also included the ones I did define in the piece, just because I changed my mind. Please write me if I forget one, or simply look it up online.

youkai- demon

inuyoukai- dog demon

sama- honorific suffix

san- honorific suffix

miko- priestess

ningen- human

Shikon no Tama- Sacred Jewel

Meiji- name of the Emperor at the time, and also of a civil war in Japan and the era following the war

hakama- men's pants

haori- kimono jacket

mokomoko-sama- the fluffy pelt on Sesshoumaru's shoulder

kimono- Japanese dress/piece of clothing (both men and women wear it)

obi- the belt of a kimono

tabi- Japanese traditional socks

geta- wooden sandals

juban- an under-kimono

obijime- thin belt that goes over the obi

yukatta- summer kimono

sakura- cherry blossom

Edo- a town in Japan that later became Tokyo after the Meiji Revolution

hitokiri- assassin

Bakufu- the Tokugawa Shogunate, or the side of the war that supported the military government and opposed the reinstatement of the Emperor

Hiryuu- flying dragon

hai- yes

ki- life energy

Yabun- night

no- of/the

Uta- song

I believe that this is all. As always, reviews are most welcome. Thank you for reading.

Happy Holidays,

The Masked Fox


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I am terribly sorry for the long delay, but that is life. Expect the same for the next chapter. Please accept my humble apologies. Enjoy the long-awaited Chapter Five..._

_Yabun no Uta_

_Chapter 5: A Modern Interrogation of a Feudal Demon Lord_

Sango rested tiredly against the side of the newly rebuilt well. It had taken a while to complete, especially without Inuyasha's help, but they had done it. Hopefully they would be seeing Kagome again soon; Inuyasha was certainly worried about her, they had to forcibly restrain him from jumping in after her. He still wasn't fully healed, though he claimed he was.

Sango sighed. She missed her friend and she knew the others did as well. They were a family, a pack even; Kagome was her sister, Miroku her… loved one, Shippo her nephew, and Inuyasha a brother. For everyone's sake, as well as her own, Kagome needed to get back. She only hoped Sesshomaru hadn't killed her.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Miroku, who simultaneously shouted, "Get down, Sango!" and lunged at her, throwing her to the ground. Just then, a demon came from the forest and slashed at the spot she had just vacated, effectively destroying half of the well once more. From the other side of the forest came a blinding yellow light and the scream of "Windscar", which destroyed the demon, but also what was left of the well.

Out of the destruction walked a smirking Inuyasha. "Keh, what are you two doing?" he asked brazenly. Sango took in her position under the monk and blushed, then gave the hentai houshi a ringing slap. Sitting up, she took in the damage and groaned. They'd have to rebuild the well all over again.

Sesshomaru jumped out of the well and landed gracefully inside another well house, this one older than the last, but still well kept. Kagome lay limp in his arms, barely breathing. The smell of the poison in her veins was nauseating; he had to get her help soon. Pushing the well house door open with his foot, he strode towards the large house, seemingly impassive.

Sota sighed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. It was another normal day in modern day Tokyo, and he was once again left behind while his sister went gallivanting about in the Sengoku Jidai. He couldn't understand why he wasn't allowed to follow her; maybe when he was a little older he could go, but he was already twelve. He was almost a teenager! Oh, well. Shoveling down his breakfast, he grabbed his backpack and flew out the door with a wave. Another day of school, he thought. Rounding the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. There was a tall, ethereal demon, blood-soaked and carrying his unconscious sister, standing in his front yard.

He started backing away slowly and yelled, "M-mom!" in an unsteady voice.

"What is it, Sota?" she asked as she came towards him. When she came upon the sight, she let out a cry and ran to her daughter, unintimidated by the powerful Daiyoukai who carried Kagome in his arms. "Kagome? Oh my God! Sota, call an ambulance, we need to get her to a hospital! Now!"

At this point in time the previously ignored demon felt it prudent to tell them what was wrong. "She has been poisoned," he said emotionlessly. Kagome's mother blinked and looked up at him.

"Oh," she said, surprised. "Thank you, I'm sorry, but I can't handle everything all at once, and that includes you… I'll worry about introductions later," she thought aloud in a stressed, "no-nonsense" tone of voice. She awkwardly took her daughter from his arms and called over her shoulder as she ran to the stairs that led down to the street, "If you want to come along, hurry up." With that, she quickly descended the steps; there was an ambulance at the bottom waiting. Cautiously, Sesshoumaru followed, arriving at the bottom just after the child, presumably Kagome's brother. They had already loaded Kagome into the contraption, along with her mother.

"Hey, come on, you can follow them, right? Only one person is allowed in the ambulance…" asked the boy. Sesshoumaru just looked at him, mulling the thought over in his mind. It was true that the people had already closed the doors of the strange contraption that emitted the annoying lights, and Sesshoumaru could indeed follow the thing easily. Kagome would not be happy when she woke up if she found out he had left the child alone. That was if she woke up. No, she would wake. Even if he had to use Tenseiga, she would wake.

"Hold tight to my sleeve, ningen," he ordered. As soon as Souta had a good grasp on his kimono, Sesshoumaru gently floated in the air, and then took off after the noisy, flashing thing that had already sped off to some unknown destination. The child pressed himself against Sesshoumaru's side, partly out of fear and partly to shelter himself from the harsh winds that resulted from travelling so fast. When they touched down at the back of the hospital, Souta took a moment to check himself over and make sure everything was still there. Sesshoumaru gave the boy a look and they continued in to the hospital, immediately lost as a sea of people streamed past them. Kagome was nowhere to be found.

Souta looked around and spied a service desk. Approaching the woman behind the counter, he asked her for directions to the emergency waiting room. He listened attentively, and then led the Daiyoukai the way the lady had said to go. Finally, they were both seated in the unnaturally quiet waiting room. Sesshoumaru lounged gracefully in a chair, his long legs outstretched in front of him as if he belonged there, despite his bloodstained and outdated clothing. Souta sat across from him, uncomfortable in the silence with the imperial youkai.

"So, um, who are you?" he asked the strange surreal man. Sesshoumaru slowly brought his gaze to the boy, making him shiver a little in fear.

"I could ask you the same," he replied smoothly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Hi! I'm Higurashi Souta, Kagome's brother. Who are you?" The Daiyoukai sniffed.

"I am Lord Sesshoumaru, Daiyoukai of the Western Lands."

"Whoa! Cool! You're a demon? You look kind of like Inuyasha, are you related? What were you doing with my sister? You look cooler than Inuyasha. Do you have cool powers? What happened to Kagome?" The questions bounced around, never ending. They began to give Sesshoumaru a headache.

"Silence," he commanded. Souta immediately stopped talking and blinked at him, silently asking if Sesshoumaru was going to answer his questions or not. Sesshoumaru gave an inward sigh. He supposed he could humor the boy. "Yes, I am related to the half-breed; the miko is travelling with me; yes, I have "powers"; and as for Kagome, she was poisoned. Now, cease your incessant questions." The answers had only caused more questions to form in Souta's mind, but he bit them back with considerable effort. Sesshoumaru did not look like he was in a good mood.

Sesshoumaru was not in a good mood. He blamed himself for what had happened. He should have been more attentive; he should have watched her more carefully. But he hadn't, and now she might die. He had failed her, his ally. It was unacceptable. He had a duty to her to protect her and he had failed. This Sesshoumaru never failed, and he would not do so now by letting her die. Normally he would not be so distressed over one of his ally's impending deaths, but he admitted, if only to himself, that the human had become more than a mere ally; she had become his companion, part of his pack. It was different than what he felt for Rin, however; he hadn't had this feeling since his pup-hood, when his cousin had still been alive. The feeling was welcome after such a long time. Friends with a human miko, interesting, but he had seen rarer things.

His head snapped up when he sensed someone enter the room. It was Kagome's mother; relaxing slightly, he watched her as she sat next to Souta, opposite from him. "Is Kagome going to be alright, Mom?" asked Souta anxiously.

"She'll be fine. The doctors were able to get the poison out of her system and stabilize her. She's resting now; we'll be able to see her in a few hours," she replied, sounding exhausted. "I am Higurashi Tsuki, and you are?" she asked Sesshoumaru politely, finally taking notice of him.

"Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands," he replied.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Tsuki started. "What happened?" He was silent for a moment before answering.

"She was poisoned by a hitokiri," he said smoothly, not much for speeches. Tsuki's eyes widened slightly.

"Why would a hitokiri be after my daughter?"

"They thought me a hitokiri and presumed she was important if I was guarding her." He wished for these questions to stop; they were interrupting his thoughts and reminding him of how he had failed her.

"Why was she travelling with you? Where was Inuyasha?" she asked. Sesshoumaru mentally sighed. He would put up with this woman for now, but if she kept annoying him he would be forced to silence her.

"The worthless half-breed is the reason the miko is travelling with me. I will let Kagome explain it to you." The minutes ticked by in awkward silence. Tsuki, being emotionally and physically exhausted, fell asleep. Souta read, not wanting to disturb the irritated Daiyoukai. Said Daiyoukai once again meditated, taking advantage of the lapse in conversation. The minutes turned to an hour, and that hour turned into another and another. Finally, a nurse knocked quietly at the door. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and glanced at the smiling woman. Her smile faltered slightly as she took in his appearance and old-fashioned, blood-stained kimono, but she recovered quickly.

"Are you the family of Higurashi Kagome?" she asked. Souta put down his book, face shining with hope.

"Can we see her? Is she okay?" he asked excitedly. She smiled wider, eyes kind.

"She'll be just fine. You can go and see her now." Gently, Souta shook his mother awake.

"Huh? What?" Tsuki asked, confused. She looked around in a daze, trying to get her bearings.

"Mom, we can go see Kagome now," he told her.

"Follow me, Higurashi-san," said the nurse as she led them through the twistings and turnings of the hospital, then deposited them outside a dim room. "Here you are," she said. With that, she left them standing in the corridor.

The blinds were pulled closed, creating a dim gloom. Kagome laid in the bed half awake, her breathing labored, but steady. "Kagome?" Tsuki asked tentatively.

"Mom?" Kagome answered in weak voice.

"Kagome!" cried Tsuki as she ran to her daughter, embracing her. "Oh, I was so worried, what happened? Sesshoumaru-sama said you were poisoned, but that's it. Why are you travelling with him?"

"Calm down, Mom, you don't want to smother her," warned Souta.

"I'm just so happy you're alright, dear," said Tsuki, but she backed off a bit.

"It's okay, Mom, I'm fine," whispered Kagome.

"What happened, Sis?" probed Souta. Kagome sighed and began her tale. Sesshoumaru, who had hitherto been standing silently in the background, interjected once or twice. She skipped over some things, mainly the death threats from Sesshoumaru, but all in all it was a pretty complete account of what had transpired. Kagome finished her story and yawned; closing her eyes tiredly, she fell asleep once more.

Tsuki looked from her sleeping daughter to the ethereal demon in the corner. "Come on, Souta, we should get home," she ordered, then she stood and ushered him outside. Before she followed, however, she stopped and bowed to Sesshoumaru. "Arigato Gozaimasu, Sesshoumaru-sama, for saving my daughter. I am in your debt." With that she turned and left.

Sesshoumaru accepted her words with a nod and returned his attention to the now sleeping miko, his new companion… his tomodachi. That word felt weird to him, "tomodachi…_friend_." After Saya, his cousin, had died, there had only been allies, enemies, servants, and then Rin who was like his pup. He pondered the new development through the day and into the night.

Late at night, when the clock hands had long left midnight at the ball in pursuit of quieter times, Kagome woke from a terrible dream. Sensing a familiar aura, she called out, "Sesshoumaru?"

"I am here, miko," he replied. Secure in her knowledge that she was not alone, she returned to sleep.

Two days later found Kagome sitting up in the hospital bed that attempted to be comfortable and warm but failed miserably at both. She was gazing warily at her doctor, who stood at the foot of her bed glancing over her file. Sesshoumaru was still in the room, sitting in a deceivingly comfortable-looking chair. He had barely left the room since she was admitted, partly out of a need to protect her, and partly because she was the only familiar thing to him in this hostile era.

Kagome brought her shifting gaze back to the doctor when he cleared his throat to speak. "Ahem, so, Higurashi-san, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," was all she said.

"Yes. I just have a couple of questions for you and then you can check out." She nodded her head. "The poison we found in your system hasn't been used since the Meiji Restoration, over one hundred years ago…" he trailed off, leaving his obvious question unasked.

"That is indeed interesting," stated Kagome. She would not tell him what had happened; he wouldn't believer her anyway.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did it get into your system?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"I do mind, in fact," replied Kagome icily. Sesshoumaru glared at the poor doctor, who quickly lost his nerve.

"Forgive me, Higurashi-san, I didn't mean to pry. Feel free to check out when you're ready." Beating a fast retreat, the doctor turned and left them alone in the room.

Kagome sighed and attempted to get off the bed; in a flash Sesshoumaru was there, lending her a hand. "You should not be moving, miko," he stated, but made no move to stop her. Instead, he assisted her in her movements. Kagome smiled at him. 'So deep down, he does care,' she thought to herself.

Aloud, she replied, "Don't worry. I'll rest when we get back to my house." With the aid of Sesshoumaru, she navigated through the hospital and found her mother. From there they proceeded to the shrine where she immediately retreated to her room and went to sleep, leaving Sesshoumaru at the mercy of her relatives. He returned downstairs and sauntered into the living room where Souta was busy playing video games. Curious, despite himself, he sat on the couch and observed silently.

Images moved on the strange box, apparently locked in some sort of mortal combat. The figures dodged and kicked and swung at each other, issuing small grunts. "What is it you are doing, Higurashi?" he asked dispassionately. Souta, absorbed in the game, replied absently, "It's a video game. The TV—the box with pictures—is connected to this controller. When you push a button, the figure on the screen moves. You want to try to kill the other character." Sesshoumaru watched as the two figures battled each other, the one he assumed was Souta's winning, as Souta let out a cry of triumph.

"I challenge you to one of these 'video games', Higurashi," he said evenly. Souta blinked at him in shock before grinning.

"Alright," he agreed as he handed the demon a controller and briefly explained its use. Souta pressed a button and the screen came up on an arena. Strange noises emitted from the "TV" that Sesshoumaru could only guess was music. The figures appeared on the box and began to fight, one remaining stationary. Sesshoumaru tentatively pressed a button and watched as the figure performed a punch. Before he could investigate further, the figure died while the other jumped up and down in victory. "I win!" crowed an ecstatic Souta.

"Next time you will not be so lucky," Sesshoumaru warned as they began to play again.

Kagome awoke to the sounds of Souta's video game downstairs and the smell of ebi and soba. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and blearily made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where a steaming cup of green tea was placed in front of her by her mother. She took a sip of the hot liquid before glancing around and voicing her thoughts. "Where's jii-chan?" she asked.

"He's in Nagasaki for an antique convention. He was unable to catch and early flight, but he should be here tomorrow," Tsuki answered. Taking the opportunity, Tsuki asked a question of her own. "Kagome," she said in a hushed tone, "what is the nature of your relationship with Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Temporarily stunned, Kagome blinked vacantly at her mother. "I will let him answer that," she replied after a moment. What was she supposed to tell her? Yeah, Mom, I have a crush on the Taiyoukai of the West, even though he couldn't care less about me; and oh, by the way, he happens to be an emotionless and ruthless human-hating killing machine. That would go over real well. It wasn't her fault her feeling hadn't withered and died despite her refusal to acknowledge them. They just wouldn't go away! She had been feeling a growing attachment to him for quite a while, and had decided to try and dispel it by ignoring it. It hadn't worked, unfortunately. But the worst part was that it was wrong. He was her old love's brother! Bad Kagome! Bad! No cookie!

She finished her tea and retreated into the living room to avoid more awkward questions or pointless internal monologues, only to be met with a most peculiar sight. The subject of said questions, Sesshoumaru, and her brother were going at each other via Souta's video game "Mortal Combat". A delicate scowl was etched across Sesshoumaru's features as he growled low and deep in his throat, golden eyes plastered to the television. Souta had an intense look of concentration about him as well as he worked furiously on the controller. Intrigued, she ventured closer. "What are you two doing?" she asked, annoyed when neither turned to look at her.

"Silence, woman," was all she got from Sesshoumaru, making her bristle in anger. Souta was quick to calm her, however.

"Come on, sis, please? I haven't had a decent opponent in this since Inuyasha got frustrated and refused to play. Sesshoumaru's really good," he implored. She sighed.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone. Soba will probably be ready soon," she advised before seating herself on the couch and watching their game. Sure enough, no more than five minutes passed before Tsuki called from the kitchen that dinner was ready. Kagome left and headed for the kitchen once more, Sesshoumaru gracefully following. Reluctantly, Souta set down the controller and joined them in the kitchen a few moments later.

Dinner commenced in silence, a silence that permeated the air around them, choking and heavy in its awkwardness. No longer able to bear it, Tsuki cleared her throat and spoke. "So… how is the soba?" she asked.

"Fine," stated Kagome absently, followed by Sesshoumaru's arrogant answer of "This Sesshoumaru does not eat human food". Tsuki, not knowing how to respond to this, was silent for a few moments before rallying the courage and once again attempting to initiate conversation.

"So, Sesshoumaru-sama, how was the video game?"

"Interesting," he answered flatly. Again there was a silence lasting for only a few minutes before it was again interrupted by Kagome's mother.

"How do you find the modern era?" she queried.

"Hn," he replied, glancing at her briefly before returning his gaze to the window. With a sly glance at Kagome that could be interpreted as 'Ha, ha, I'm gong to ask him now in front of everyone and you can't do anything about it', she asked one more question.

"So… Sesshoumaru-sama, what exactly is the nature of your relationship with my daughter?" Groaning, Kagome blushed and hid her face in her hands, mumbling and incoherent 'mother' to herself. Souta stared open-mouthed as his mother, astonished at her directness. Sesshoumaru snapped his gaze to meet Tsuki's before glancing sideways at Kagome. That this woman would be so bold irritated him slightly, therefore he would not deign to give her an answer. Even if she hadn't spoken out of place, he wouldn't have answered. A mere "Hn" was his only response, making Kagome laugh somewhat that her mother wouldn't get the answer she wanted; served her right for being snoopy. Throughout dinner Tsuki remained silent, pondering Sesshoumaru's lack of an answer in frustration.

The hours ticked by and he sky darkened to an inky black. Soon it was time for sleep, at least for the humans. Kagome, in her pj's, brought out a pillow and a blanket from a closet and set them on one end of their couch. "You can sleep here if you want," she told Sesshoumaru, indicating the couch with a gesture of her hand. Yawning, she flicked off the lights and headed upstairs, saying goodnight to Sesshoumaru as she trudged up the stairs.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the foreign objects in front of him. The blanket was familiar, however this 'pillow' was not. He felt it once with his hand and found it soft and squishy. Sighing, he took off his boots and armor, setting them carefully to the side of the couch and began situating the pillow and blanket, along with his mokomoko-sama, into a makeshift bed. Normally he didn't sleep, but he had been awake for several nights watching Kagome at the hospital and the poisonous air here didn't help. Settling in, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Midnight came and went, followed closely by one and two, until at three the kitchen light snapped on. Kagome was hungry and thirsty, and yet she surveyed the contents of the fridge in discontent for nothing present suited her. So engrossed in finding something she felt like eating was she that she didn't notice Sesshoumaru leaning against the doorframe until he spoke, startling her and making her jump.

"What is it you are doing up at this hour, miko?" he asked her. Giving a startled "eep", she jumped and turned, relaxing when she saw it was only Sesshoumaru.

"I'm hungry and thirsty, but I don't know what to eat," she complained. He quirked an eyebrow at her and she sighed audibly. "I suppose I'll make some tea and biscuits," she said out loud to herself as she began heating the kettle and setting out the dishes and biscuits. Once the water was boiling, she poured herself some tea and sat across from where Sesshoumaru was still standing.

Kagome relaxed as she sipped the steaming liquid and nibbled at a round tea cookie. She smiled softly, suddenly. "Well, whatever you see me as, you're officially my friend," she told him, smiling wider at the slight widening of his eyes, indicating his surprise. She was, of course, referring to the incident at dinner where her mother had asked about their relationship. She studied his amber eyes that had since returned to their characteristic coldness. His eyes were the greatest indicators of his mood. Compared to his other features, they were so expressive… it was wonderful. Finishing her after midnight snack, she cleaned up, bid goodnight to Sesshoumaru once more, and headed upstairs absently singing to herself that familiar song:

_Darkness creeps upon the world_

_In streets and alleys it lies curled_

_The stars twinkle in the sky_

_Listen to them sing and sigh_

_O crescent moon, how pale your face_

_You stand so stoic, so full of grace_

_The breeze, it whispers to the trees_

_Rustling their thick and vibrant leaves_

_How cool this night, the cricket chirps_

_In darkness silent creatures lurk_

_Pretty night, too soon you go_

_Dawn will come with its soft glow_

_But tomorrow you will fall again_

_Just as it has always been_

Sesshoumaru stared after her and then retired to bed himself.

Bright and early the next morning the entire household woke to the sounds of an exorcism attempt. "Demon!" yelled the newly arrived Gramps as he walked in and saw a sleeping Sesshoumaru on his couch. He then proceeded to drop his suitcases and pull out a handful of sutras that he threw at a now awake and growling dog demon. Said inuyoukai slashed the sutras in half with his poison whip before they were even halfway to him. At this point Kagome rushed downstairs and came upon the hilarious sight. Jii-chan had a look of fierce determination on his face as he prepared to 'vanquish' the demon lord. Sesshoumaru was attempting to look dignified despite having a disheveled gi and mussed hair. He glared at the small man in front of him and growled low in his throat.

Kagome couldn't help doubling over in laughter, earning a perplexed look from Jii-chan and an arrogant glance from Sesshoumaru. "It's… hehe… okay, Jii-chan… ha… he doesn't mean… hehehe… us any harm… heh. Gramps, this is Lord Sesshoumaru," she gasped out between giggles. Gramps blinked once at her, then glanced at the Daiyoukai, then retreated, grumbling about being overrun by dog demons.

Kagome gave a sheepish grin and shrugged. "Sorry about that, Sesshoumaru," she apologized. "I'll show you to the bathroom," she offered. After she had shown him how all the appliances worked, she headed back downstairs to the kitchen where her mother was cooking breakfast.

"What was all the noise this morning, Kagome?" Tsuki asked. Kagome sighed, then giggled.

"Jii-chan tried to purify Sesshoumaru with his sutras," she answered. Tsuki, too, stifled a giggle.

"You have to love your grandfather," she laughed.

"Uh, huh," agreed Kagome.

Kagome stepped back and surveyed her handy work. Sesshoumaru was now in tan cargos, a white wife-beater, and a red dress shirt. His hair was pulled back in a low pony tail at the nape of his neck and his markings were covered with some foundation. Kagome smiled and Sesshoumaru's eye twitched ever so slightly; a habit Kagome realized meant he was either uncomfortable or annoyed, or in this case probably both.

"Come on, you wanted to look around town right? Well, you have to blend in, and as the Great and Terrible Sesshoumaru-sama, Daiyoukai of the Western Lands you don't mingle. At all, really," she informed him, hands on her hips.

Despite being irked at the miko, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but be amused at her antics. Currently she was bouncing around spouting off different sights they should see and pondering which to go see first. He had the urge to run his hand through his hair as he often did at such times with Rin, but was forced to stifle it, for Kagome had bound his hair at his neck. It was most frustrating.

Kagome stopped suddenly, catching sight of the time, and gasped. "9:30! We should be gone by now! I know, we'll go to the National Museum in the morning, then have lunch in the Shinjuku Gyoen National Gardens and then finish up with a walk through Asakusa. Perfect! Come _on_ Sesshoumaru, let's _go_!" They headed off to the station where they were smashed into one of the subway cars and jostled about by rush hour traffic. When their stop came, they squeezed out through the throng and stood gasping in the street. Sesshoumaru never wanted to be so near that many humans ever again. He had attempted to get them away from his person by glaring daggers at them, but they seemed to ignore him entirely. If he hadn't promised Kagome earlier that morning not to kill anyone, the whole subway car would not have seen the setting sun.

Once they caught their breath, Kagome navigated the busy streets and brought them to the Tokyo National Museum. Approaching the counter, Kagome asked tentatively, "How much is it for one student and one adult?"

"600 yen," was the reply. Smiling and nodding, she paid the woman the admittance fee and grabbed a map.

Sesshoumaru quite liked the museum; it was quiet and clean smelling, and the exhibits were interesting. Demon art was very realistic, their sculpture like that of the Greeks, but the human art was varied. Some was exquisite he admitted to himself, whereas others he would not call art at all. It was eerie seeing artifacts from his childhood and present old and worn, now in a human museum, as well as things from eras that hadn't happened to him yet. However, Sesshoumaru found he was enjoying himself.

At 11:30 Kagome dragged him on the subway again and headed toward the Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden. Noon found them by a bridge eating lunch, or rather, Kagome eating lunch on the grass and Sesshoumaru leaning against a tree watching the river. It was strange to him to see remnants of the landscape as he knew it surrounded by modern structures. It was strange, too, for Kagome, but both contented themselves with enjoying the gardens.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" asked Kagome. "It's French."

"Must I repeat myself, miko?" came the monotonous reply.

"No, no, the Great Lord of the West doesn't eat human food. I know, I know. But really, it's really good. Come on, just try it. Please?" the priestess pleaded.

"Will you cease your pestering if I acquiesce?"

"If you have a taste and don't like it I will quit nagging you about it." With a long suffering sigh, he rose from his position and sat beside the miko who offered him a small bite of chocolate mousse. After eating it a small frown etched itself on is face. "So how is it?" she asked.

"Disgusting," he replied, to which Kagome rolled her eyes. In actuality Sesshoumaru didn't find it that bad, it was alright, but if he even let on that he _may_ have liked it he'd never hear the end of it.

After lunch and another round of the subway trains they alighted at Asakusa. They toured the Sensoji temple, which had been improved since the Sengoku Jidai. The thousand year old temple was still as breathtaking as ever. Once they were through with their tour, Kagome perused the shops in Nakamise and Shin Nakamise.

Sesshoumaru was on edge the entire time Kagome was shopping, the last time they had done so on the forefront of his mind. Though to an outside observer he seemed relaxed and collected, Kagome picked up on the tenseness of his body and the watchful look in his eyes. Seeking to reassure him, she placed a hand on his arm and smiled up at him. "It's alright, Sesshoumaru, nothing's going to happen," she said with conviction. Right as she uttered it she was dragged back into an alley, a knife at her throat.

Sesshoumaru mentally rolled his eyes and followed her around the corner, cursing his luck at not having his swords. Kagome was being held from behind by a man hidden in darkness, the shine of his knife reflecting in his eyes. "Give me you money, girlie, and I _might_ let you live, after I'm done with you, of course," the man drawled. Without a moment's hesitation, Sesshoumaru cut off his head with his poison whip.

"Pathetic human," he commented as he gazed down at the body and flexed his claws.

"Sesshoumaru!" cried Kagome angrily. "You can't just kill someone, just like that! This is not the Sengoku Jidai, you know!" Sesshoumaru raised one delicate eyebrow mockingly, as if to say 'Oh, I can't, can I?' Kagome huffed and headed home. Making a note to never allow her to go shopping again, he followed silently after her.

Kagome stood in her priestess kimono once more, her bag on one shoulder, staring down at the well, hope daring to rise within her. The well had led them to her current time the last time they had jumped through. Could that mean that it was fixed and they would be back in the Sengoku Jidai once she stepped into the well's inky darkness? There was only one way to know. Glancing over at Sesshoumaru who nodded once, she jumped.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the story. I will do my best to post the next chapter soon. As always, reviews are most welcome.

Disenchantedly yours,

The Masked Fox


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Recently updated. Be prepared for the next chapter as well. Enjoy.

Yabun no Uta

Chapter 6: An Enemy is Made

Her hopes were dashed when they jumped out of the well and were met with a very new and young forest instead of the older trees of the era she'd been expecting. She didn't have time to dwell on it, however, for she picked up two demonic auras at the edge of the woods. The Daiyoukai beside her drew his sword and in turn she drew back her bow. "Show yourselves," commanded Sesshoumaru. She could feel the unease and uncertainty in their auras; they were tense and afraid. Slowly, ever so slowly, they eased into the clearing around the well.

The youkai was female and delicate, small for an inuyoukai, a breed which she most certainly was. Long silver hair flowed loose down her back and golden eyes flashed in the sunlight above two thin burgundy stripes on her cheeks. A white, fluffy mokomoko-sama served as a shawl around her narrow, blue-clad shoulders. The first youkai was attempting to shield the second behind her, but the pup adamantly refused to hide behind his mother.

The pup was about two and a half feet in height, but trying his best to be imposing. His hair was up in a pony tail, not quite as long as his mother's and slightly darker. His dark amber eyes smoldered in challenge above a single jagged stripe on each cheek. He was… familiar. Lifting his chin, he issued a warning, "Stay away from my mother!"

Gracefully lowering her weapon, Kagome bowed. "I am—" she began, but was cut off by Sesshoumaru's stern baritone.

"Lady Shu Lin. I am the Lord Xiao Tse," he cut in, using Chinese names in order to conceal their identity; the scents of the two youkai had given them away already and he deemed it unwise to reveal their true names. Grudgingly, Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword, ignoring the perplexed look Kagome was giving him.

The woman elegantly returned the bow and replied, "I am Lady Nozomi and this is my son, Inutaisho. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is ours," assured Kagome.

"I'm sure. Lady Shu Lin, would you be so kind as to explain how you appeared from the bottom of that well?" prompted Nozomi. Kagome fidgeted nervously.

"Um…" stalled the miko, unsure of how to respond.

"That is no concern of yours," replied Sesshoumaru coldly.

"Of course, please, forgive me," the inuyoukai said. "You are a white inuyoukai…" she said, trying to place him. He seemed familiar; it was something about his scent and his face, but she couldn't place it. Sesshoumaru merely nodded. "Are we perhaps related?" she asked unsure.

"We are," he said vaguely.

"I am unfamiliar with your name; where are you from?"

"I hail from the West." It was true enough, but the female inuyoukai's interpretation would probably differ from the actual truth, which was fine with Sesshoumaru.

"The Mainland," she said, accepting this explanation. "As you are family, it would please me greatly if you visited my home. I would like to get to know you better. Have you anywhere to stay for your visit here?"

"No, actually, but it's really not—" Kagome started, but was cut off by Nozomi.

"Nonsense! You are most welcome at my home. You will stay there; come," she said and took her son by the hand, who was glaring daggers at Sesshoumaru, and lifted into the air, a white cloud around her feet. Kagome gave a startled "eep" when Sesshoumaru's arm encircled her waist and they joined them in the sky.

The journey was actually quite short; however, for Kagome it seemed to last forever. The only thing she could do was cling to Sesshoumaru, bury her face in his mokomoko-sama and try not to think about it. Once safely on the ground, she turned on him, quivering finger pointed and eyes blazing with righteous indignation. "Warn me next time you do that! I'm only human you know!" Kagome reprimanded. The amused twinkle in his eye only fueled her anger, "And don't you laugh at me; I see that look on your face, Ses—Xiao Tse!"

Nozomi wondered how the miko knew the Daiyoukai was laughing at her. She could detect no hint in his face; he looked the same to her, and his aura was locked tight. The miko, on the other hand, showed her emotions as plainly on her face as she did in her unguarded aura. Currently, the miko's aura of anger was quickly being replaced with a happy one. She giggled and laughed, looking up at their destination. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Nozomi couldn't help but laugh with her, so contagious was her personality. "Welcome to our home; the Palace of the Moon," she said.

They were led through the imposing gate and into the front gardens; from there they wound around on a pebble covered pathway, over the bridge and to the entrance of the house. Where at the gate the guards had let the party pass, here Nozomi bade her guests wait while she addressed the two warriors standing watchful and erect. "Tell Toshiro that we have guests," she ordered. With a bow and a 'hai, milady' one guard set off in search of her mate.

A few moments later the guard returned, as stoic and composed as he had been when they had first seen him. "The Lord is waiting for you in the study, my Lady," he said. Nozomi smiled at him.

"Thank you, Seiji," she said and led the guests through the palace to the study where the current Lord of the West was waiting. Kagome silently marveled at the complexity of the structure and of the youkai's manner. It seemed they were centuries more advanced than the humans of the time, who were still living in hovels, making crude pottery, and making do without a written language. She supposed she could see why so many youkai thought they were better than ningen; while had a sophisticated empire the ningen merely had mud. But ultimately ningen would surpass them she thought sadly. They were too entrenched in ancient tradition to advance. But maybe she could change that if she got the chance…

She snapped back to reality when the shoji doors slid back to reveal a man, or a demon rather, sitting at a low desk on comfortable tatami mats, his back to them. Dark silver hair cascaded down his back in a rippling braid, falling over his armor and sage green gi. A mokomoko-sama was thrown over his left shoulder like a half-cape. "Please sit," he invited, gesturing in front of his desk.

"Why don't you go and play with your sister," suggested Nozomi, guiding Inutaisho towards the door. Silencing his protests with a glance, Nozomi watched as he grumblingly left the room. Sesshoumaru and Kagome took a seat opposite the Lord while Nozomi sat next to him. Now in front of him, Kagome had a clear view of Toshiro's face. He looked much like Inutaisho and Inuyasha (Sesshoumaru, she assumed, took after his mother, being slightly more effeminate [yet still undeniably masculine, she couldn't help but thinking]). Unruly bangs stopped just short of obscuring his eyes, which were a beautiful pale gold, like flowers, set above a jagged purple stripe on each cheek, much like his son's.

"I am Lord Toshiro; you've met my mate, Lady Nozomi, and my son Prince Inutaisho," his bass voice was like dark chocolate.

"I am Lord Xiao Tse, and my companion is the Lady Shu Lin. Greetings, Lord Toshiro of the Western Lands," replied Sesshoumaru formally. The two lords nodded to each other.

"What brings you to the Palace of the Moon, honorable Lord?" asked Toshiro.

"Your wife, the Lady Nozomi, invited us here to visit. We are relatives from the West," Sesshoumaru supplied.

"Ah, I see; then you are most welcome here, my Lord and Lady. You must have travelled far; I will have rooms prepared for your stay." At this Toshiro gestured to a servant, who then quickly left, presumably to carry out his orders. "What news from the Mainland, Xiao-sama?"

Sesshoumaru racked his brain. Of all the random uses for his history lessons… "There is not much to report. My kingdom is doing well, as are my neighbors. The border wars have recently come to an uneasy truce. The peace is shaky, but the fighting has stopped for now. That is why we are here; we decided to take advantage of the momentary lull and visit the Land of the Rising Sun," explained Sesshoumaru, perhaps speaking more than Kagome had ever heard him speak. His smooth lie was not even detected by the great rulers before them; in fact, Nozomi nodded her head at the explanation.

"Good, good. I am glad to hear that the squabbling has somewhat abated. Things are peaceful here as well. The Northern Lord always wants more land, but in the past few decades peace has reigned and he had been unable to obtain it. This is all well, for the balance of power in the four territories is currently being maintained. But, enough with politics, your Lady must be tired. Retire to your chambers and rest; the maid will show you the way," he directed, and Kagome gladly followed the young woman down the hall. Sesshoumaru walked slightly in front of her, silent as ever.

The maid led them down a long corridor and then halfway down another. Finally, she stopped outside a room on the right and opened the shoji, allowing Sesshoumaru and Kagome to step through. "This is your room, my Lord and Lady," the maid said. Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced by Sesshoumaru's glare. "If you need anything, simply call my name. It is Leiko," continued the servant girl, apparently unaware of the miko's objections. With that she slid the door shut and disappeared down the hall. As soon as the demoness was out of range, Kagome exploded.

"We have to share a room!" exclaimed Kagome, outraged. Sesshoumaru mentally sighed. "And there's only one futon! What is the meaning of this?"

"You were introduced as the Lady Shu Lin," he said, as if that explained it all. Kagome gave him a slightly annoyed blank stare. "It was assumed that you were my Lady," he explained further. Sudden realization dawned on Kagome's face.

"But, but, that's preposterous! We're setting them strait right now. I'm not going to share a room with you; I want my own!" she protested. Part of her protest was genuine, but the other was fuelled solely on her own embarrassment. How could she survive sharing a room with a youkai she thought was gorgeous?

"We will do no such thing, miko. Less suspicion is aroused if we play the Lord and his human Lady from the Mainland. Have no fear, I will sleep on the floor," he said, somewhat vituperatively. Cowed, she settled and began to notice the room they were given for the first time. It was a large and stately room, but sparsely furnished as per custom. There were two sets of shoji doors on opposite ends of the room, and the soft, blue futon lay in the middle of a bamboo floor. A low desk faced the second set of shoji, separated from the rest of the room by a three-fold screen that depicted a crane about to take flight on a lake at night. The room was truly lovely.

Kagome took her pajamas behind the screen and changed. When she came out from behind it she was wearing a white tank top and loose ducky print pajama bottoms. Sesshoumaru had evidently changed as well while she was behind the screen, for now his armor was gone and he was wearing nothing but a white juban. Stifling a blush, Kagome sat on the futon and began brushing out her long, thick hair. Sesshoumaru occupied himself with cleaning and sharpening his swords, and a comfortable silence ensued.

Kagome finished brushing out her obsidian tresses, and noticed that Sesshoumaru still labored on his weapons. A sudden, unexplainable urge came over her, and before she could stop herself she had acted on it. "Can I brush your hair?" she blurted, oh-so-smoothly. Great, just great. Surprised, though he did not show it, he nodded slightly. Tension released from her shoulders, and she sighed, relieved. "Come sit in front of me," she directed, and watched as he moved to sit in front of her, catlike, bringing his work with him. Together they sat, Kagome brushing his long silver hair and Sesshoumaru sharpening his deadly sword. The repetitious sounds of brush strokes and stone on metal relaxed Kagome and lulled her into a sleepy state. When Sesshoumaru had finished, and the sound of sharpened metal no longer reached her ears, she ceased her ministrations and yawned.

"Sleep, miko," he said and stood, sheathing his sword and moving to the outside shoji. She crawled into bed as he opened the shoji and gazed up at the moon. Out of the shoji she could just make out the dark shapes of a garden in the moonlight. The details were obscured in shadow, but it was beautiful nevertheless, just as he was. He stood at the opening, bathed in moonlight, his hair a shimmering curtain of quicksilver. He took her breath away.

"It's a beautiful night," she said, shifting her gaze from his ethereal form to the night sky. A nod of his head was the only indication that he agreed. "I didn't know you had a palace," she wondered in her sleepy state.

"It was destroyed shortly after Inuyasha was born," he supplied, his voice deep and soft.

"Oh," Kagome said, processing this information slowly, as her brain was tired. "Well, it is a beautiful palace. It's a shame it's no longer standing." Sesshoumaru nodded once more, never turning to look at her. "You should repair it sometime," she suggested.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps I shall build another," he replied. Kagome smiled tiredly, content to remain silent and gaze at the moon in the youkai's company. She was exhausted, but refused to break this perfect moment for mere sleep. She could not hide her weariness from Sesshoumaru, however. "You are tired, miko," he observed.

"Hai, but I enjoy these moments with you," she murmured, her eyes drifting closed. Sesshoumaru turned to find the pretty girl asleep, snuggled into the soft futon. He sighed softly and closed the shoji, shutting out the cool night air. He observed her as she slept. She looked very much like a tenshi, her face relaxed, her dark hair spread out around her, her lips slightly parted as she took in breath, causing her chest to rise and fall softly. Even her scent was heavenly. It permeated the air in the room, subtle and soothing; lilac and rain. He inhaled deeply and relaxed. Deciding it was time for sleep himself, he settled against the wall near the door, his sword close by, and drifted off into a light slumber.

Across the garden the Daiyoukai had been gazing at, in a warm and spacious room, the Lord and Lady of the palace were readying themselves for bed as well. Something was troubling Toshiro, however; he paced restlessly about the room, deep in thought. "What is wrong, koishii?" asked Nozomi from her place snuggled between the covers of their futon. He paced awhile longer before his smooth bass answered her.

"It's our two foreign guests… something's just not right," he finally admitted.

"They were not lying when you questioned them," she said, trying to assure him that all was well.

"Yes, yes, but something about this is off. That Lord, Xiao-sama, is incredibly powerful, yet I have never heard of him before. Nor do I know of one of my relatives—distant or not—who have taken up with a human," the tall demon worried.

"China is a long way off, koishii. Most likely there are many things you do not know that go on there," Nozomi said. This last comment seemed to pacify him somewhat, though he remained on edge. "Sleep for now, my love," she instructed warmly as he settled himself beside her. "In the morning you will be more confident." Grunting in disbelief, Toshiro nevertheless acquiesced to his insistent mate, drifting off into a shallow and uneasy sleep.

Morning dawned and Kagome groaned, woken by the light that illuminated her room. Sleepy eyes startled awake after meeting the emerald gaze of the youkai maid she had met the night before. Bowing, the woman spoke; "Your presence is requested for breakfast. Would you like me to assist you with your kimono?" Kagome blinked dazedly, attempting to process the youkai's words. The room was empty besides herself and the maid… where had Sesshoumaru gotten to?

"Yes, thank you, but first is there someplace I might take a quick bath?" asked Kagome, responding to the maid's previous question. Sesshoumaru was probably already at breakfast. At any rate, she cared not.

"Hai," replied the maid. "Please, follow me." Kagome trailed after the woman who led her efficiently down countless hallways before sliding open a door to reveal a warm hot spring towards the rear of the palace.

"Arigato… Leiko was it?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Hai, milady."

"I am Ka—Shu Lin," she introduced, almost forgetting to use her alias. "Please, won't you join me? I'd appreciate the company, and besides, I'll need your help getting into my kimono anyway. This way we can wash each other's backs."

"Are you certain, Shu Lin-sama?" asked Leiko dubiously, unused to the nobility she served inviting her to bathe with them.

"Of course," smiled Kagome as she began to disrobe, soon followed by Leiko.

Sesshoumaru, Nozomi, and Toshiro sat on comfortable cushions around a low polished wood table. They had abandoned waiting for the late priestess and were drinking green tea with mango and honey, making what small talk they could in the company of the silent demon.

"Your Lady is considerably late, Xiao-sama," commented Toshiro indifferently. The Daiyoukai's eyes tightened at the statement, recognizing it for the accusation that it was. The miko's tardiness reflected poorly on himself, but he said nothing. The uncomfortable silence stretched on between them all. In front of him his tea sat untouched, now cold from his lack of attention.

Suddenly the door slid back to reveal the miko in question, breaking the tension. At least the inconsiderate girl had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for my lateness," she apologized eloquently, slipping into her role as a Lady of the Han. She certainly looked the part, dressed as she was in a luxurious multilayered kimono, the outer layer of which was a light pink decorated with white cranes frozen in flight. Embarrassed at her breach of protocol, she gracefully settled herself next to Sesshoumaru, placing her hands in her lap demurely, the short sleeves of her kimono draping only slightly on the floor, proclaiming her supposedly "married" status.

After seeing that Kagome had seated herself, Toshiro proceeded with the intended business as if nothing had happened. "There is a political gathering occurring tomorrow here you should be aware of. You're most likely unfamiliar with it; it is the Council of Lords. It is an annual meeting of the four cardinal Lords of Japan, and it lasts three days. If you wish, you may attend as well," offered the old youkai.

"We would be honored to accept such an invitation," replied Sesshoumaru smoothly. Toshiro nodded.

"It is settled then," he said, dismissively sipping his tea. Nozomi turned her attention to the pensive miko.

"You must be hungry, Lady Shu Lin. Would you care to join me in the garden for a light breakfast?" she asked. Kagome's eyes brightened at the prospect of food and she agreed heartily. With the delicate swish of silk, they stood and headed for the garden, leaving the two powerful youkai behind.

The inner courtyard was a large and beautiful garden, accessible through two opposite entrances and the second set of doors of the inner rooms. Kagome and Nozomi sat on a soft blanket in the middle of a small grass patch sipping tea and eating fruit surrounded by flowers. The sun was bright and warm on their backs and butterflies danced around the lush plants near them, giving a serene and comfortable aura to the place. They sat and talked idly while they both ate, growing quite fond of each other. When both had finished, they simply soaked in the pleasant sun, becoming lethargic. "You have been provided with plenty of kimonos for your stay here, but have you given thought to which one to wear for tomorrow and the days after it during the council?" asked Nozomi, breaking the pleasant silence.

"I suppose I'll just pick one when I wake…" replied Kagome, not worried in the slightest. A light frown etched itself on Nozomi's flawless features.

"That won't do, Shu Lin-sama. Come, let's go through your closet," she insisted, rising.

"Oh, alright," Kagome sighed.

"Tch, it will be fun."

The early afternoon found the two women in the room Kagome shared with Sesshoumaru, a pile of kimonos carefully laid out on the floor. She sat pensively next to them, inwardly glad that there were no more to try on. The tediousness of it made her head hurt. "I don't know, Nozomi-sama, they're all so beautiful," she said, not really caring for the dress up session.

"You have to choose something, Shu Lin-sama," came Nozomi's exasperated response. Kagome bit her lip in thought, finally selecting an outer kimono and an obi from the stack beside her. It was odd to be wearing a married woman's kimono, with its shorter sleeves and subdued colors, but they were gorgeous nonetheless. Her selection complete, they gathered the remaining kimonos and put them neatly away. "You have made a good choice; Xiao-sama is sure to be unable to resist you in that," commented Nozomi slyly, causing Kagome to blush heatedly. Try as she might to tell herself she didn't care what the taciturn youkai thought, she found more and more that it was the exact opposite. She was hopelessly infatuated with him, but she vowed to herself never to tell him, for she was sure it would ruin the growing friendship they shared. Besides, she had no chance. He was a great youkai lord and she was an insignificant human miko from the future, unworthy of his attentions, should he ever chose to bestow them upon her, which was highly unlikely. Ignorant of her solemn thoughts, Nozomi continued to chat happily.

"I'm so excited for the Council tomorrow!" she exclaimed. "Though the days are boring, the nights are truly wonderful!" Curiosity peaked, Kagome could not help but ask about it.

"What exactly occurs during a Council of Lords?" she inquired.

"Of course! I'm sorry; I forgot that you would not know of them, since you come from China. First, the three other Cardinal Lords will assemble and the greetings will begin. After that the men will retire to the war room and the women will go to the gardens. We have an informal lunch and chat a bit, but I have understated that so terribly. We do what the Lords do in their chamber; gather information and maintain political balance. We even form informal treaties on occasion. Then comes the best, at least in my opinion. The Lords and Ladies rejoin and have a formal dinner together, and then is the time for revelry. The whole affair is repeated two more times and then the Lords depart," summarized Nozomi happily.

"Who are the other Lords?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"There is Lord Yukon and Lady Sorei, wolf youkai of the East; Lord Toradomo and Lady Kirei, tiger youkai of the South; and of course Lord Ayashii, Lady Amai, and their son Ryuukotsusei, dragon youkai of the North," Nozomi listed. Ryuukotsusei—the name sent a shiver down Kagome's spine. Where had she heard that name before?

"Ryuukotsusei, I recognize that name," she murmured aloud.

"He's around the same age as Inutaisho; they're the best of friends. He'll be so excited to see Ryuu-kun again," sighed Nozomi. Silence again filled the room as they continued to clean up the mess they had made finding a kimono. As they were just finishing up, a discreet knock sounded at the door. Opening it, Nozomi was met with the aloof visage of Sesshoumaru staring down at her impassively.

"I wish to speak with my fujoshi," he stated, leaving no room for argument and no doubt that he wished to do so alone.

"Of course, Xiao-sama. Please excuse me," she said as she departed, leaving Kagome and the demon lord alone. With the youkai lady gone, the full force of Sesshoumaru's glare turned on to Kagome, making her fidget.

"Why were you late this morning?" he queried, and though his voice remained flat, there was a hidden edge to it that she did not miss. She hesitated in giving her answer, unsure why he seemed so angry. "You will answer me, miko," he commanded.

"I lost track of time bathing," she explained timidly.

"Hn. You kept Lord Toshiro and this Xiao Tse waiting for an hour," he continued.

"I—I'm sorry," she apologized, but he wasn't through with her yet.

"Since you are acting as my Lady, my fujoshi," he practically spat the word. "Your actions are a reflection on me. You have stained my reputation and your own."

"I didn't know, I'm sorry," she repeated, her voice cracking with withheld tears at his harsh words. He sighed, running a clawed hand through his long, silver hair.

"Do not let it happen again, miko," he finished, his voice markedly softer than before. She nodded her acquiescence, wiping at her watering eyes before they could spill over.

"Come, miko," he said without explanation. Finished drying her eyes, she stood somewhat awkwardly and followed him through the palace, wondering where he could possibly be taking her. At length they stepped into a large training room with a bamboo floor and an extensive weapons rack on the wall. Inutaisho and Toshiro were currently engaged in a sparring match on the floor, while a small girl sat on the sidelines watching intently. Sesshoumaru gracefully sat on one side of the girl and trained his eyes on the match in front of him as well, leaving Kagome to sit on the other side of the small child. The young youkai tore her gaze from the battle to observe Kagome as she sat, curiosity evident in her gold eyes.

"Hi, my name is Sodaisa. Who are you, pretty lady?" the young youkai, presumably Inutaisho's sister, asked.

"I am Shu Lin. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sodaisa-chan," said Kagome warmly, a smile gracing her face. Her spirits instantly rose in the company of the sweet child. Is that why Sesshoumaru dragged me here, she thought, to make me feel better? The thought was so foreign to her that she dismissed it. Nevertheless, she did feel better as she chatted quietly with the small pup. Soon, though, the sparring stopped and Toshiro announced that it was time for dinner.

Dinner was a rambunctious affair due to the two pups, but it was an enjoyable time because of it. After the simple meal the children were put to bed by their mother and Kagome, who had quickly become their idol and friend. Once the pups were settled, Kagome retired to her own room and got ready for bed herself. Sesshoumaru was already in the room when she got there, sitting serenely at the desk, writing something. She turned from him and began her nightly ritual, dressing in her pajamas and brushing out her long, thick hair. Once she had completed her task, she sat for sometime idly observing Sesshoumaru as he wrote. His strokes were graceful and precise, his hand poised ever so carefully above the rice paper. Kagome couldn't help but wonder what he was writing, and if it was as beautiful as the act of its creation. It probably was. "Miko," said Sesshoumaru, startling her from her reverie.

"Hai, Sess—Xiao Tse-Tung?" she replied.

"I shall be escorting you during the Council, since you are my 'Lady'. Wait for me before you leave in the morning," he directed.

"Hai." He nodded in approval. Inwardly, she was flattered that he had informed her—coming from him it was tantamount to an invitation. She was both wary and excited for tomorrow's council, curious about what went on, but worried over protocol and her humanity. Knowing he'd be there at the beginning of the ceremony gave her an odd sense of security that would hopefully give her confidence when they separated in the middle. She scrunched up her face as a yawn overcame her, suddenly making her aware of just how tired she was. Kagome slipped into her futon and turned her back to the light of Sesshoumaru's candle. "Good night," she said softly into the night.

"…Good night," came Sesshoumaru's deep reply after a moment's hesitation.

Kagome awoke as the sun was rising and laid in her futon on her back enjoying the rays of light playing on her face. Until two balls of demonic energy zipped in and pounced on her, that was. They sat on her and tickled her mercilessly, giggling as she squirmed and shrieked. "Ohayo gozaimasu, onee-san!" they greeted.

"Ohayo…hehe…gozaimasu, Inutaisho-chan…hahaha… Sodaisa-chan…eep! Stop! Haha, stop!" she pleaded. The door slid open and the pups froze.

"Inutaisho, Sodaisa," stated the deep voice of Sesshoumaru.

"Hai?" asked Inutaisho uncertainly.

"Cease tickling Shu Lin-dono," he commanded.

"Hai," Inutaisho and Sodaisa agreed sullenly. With that the door slid shut once more. The children got off of Kagome, who sat up and smiled.

"Don't mind him, you two, screaming just hurts his ears. If we stay quiet we can still do something, but it's go to be quick; I've got to get ready for the Council soon," Kagome suggested. Inutaisho and Sodaisa nodded. "Want to learn how to play poker?" asked Kagome, pulling out a pack of cards. The pups grinned. And that was how Leiko found them, sitting on the floor with serious expressions playing some sort of game.

"Excuse me, Shu Lin-sama, but it is time to get ready, and the little ones need a bath," reminded Leiko.

"Onee-san, can we take a bath with you?" asked Sodaisa shyly. Kagome smiled.

"Of course," she said, and they headed to the hot springs together, the two young ones racing ahead. "Would you like to join us Leiko?" offered the miko.

"I can't this time, Lady Shu Lin, I have a lot to do to prepare for the Council. Besides, I already took one earlier," Leiko declined.

"Alright," Kagome conceded and followed the laughing children to the springs.

The bath was warm and relaxing, but it was over all too quickly. After they dried off, the pups and Kagome parted ways; it was time to get dressed and greet the coming Lords. Kagome dressed in the blue and silver kimono and let Leiko twist, pull, pin, and loop her hair in a complex mainland style. With sprits of perfume and a necklace of jade she was complete. She slipped on her geta and waited patiently for Sesshoumaru to retrieve her from their room. She did not have to wait long before a knock sounded on the doorframe, startling her slightly. "Come in," she said.

The shoji slid open, revealing the fearsome youkai in all his glory. Her heart fluttered; she couldn't help but stare. He was magnificent. His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck and he wore a blue and white kimono, over which his armor and swords shone in the light. Her gaze was captured by his, molten fire to calming sea. His eyes, they bore into her own, and somewhere in their depths something moved. She blushed and averted her gaze; since when did he look at her like that? She didn't even dare to think of what it meant.

The silence was broken by Sesshoumaru, at long last. "Are you ready, Shu Lin-dono?" he asked, masking any emotion he might have been feeling at seeing her in the beautiful kimono.

"Hai," she replied, her gaze still lowered. Her blush still stained her cheeks as she gracefully floated to Sesshoumaru's side. He took her hand gently and led her to the front gates of the palace where Toshiro's family already waited. Upon seeing her, Sodaisa pulled away from her mother's hand and bounded towards Kagome, giving her a forceful hug. Sodaisa giggled and exclaimed, "You look really pretty onee-san!"

"Ah, Xiao-sama, Shu Lin-sama, you have arrived," said Toshiro. Sesshoumaru and Toshiro nodded to each other and their two parties stood side by side, waiting for the other Lords to arrive. The gates faced east, towards the rising sun; they hadn't been standing there ten minutes before the figures of the other Lords and Ladies appeared on the horizon, coming from the North, South, and East roads.

Lord Yukon of the East was a broad-shouldered wolf demon of medium height, with grey-white hair pulled into a high tail and piercing blue eyes. His sky blue kimono brought out his coloring and complemented his fur-lined armor. Beside him strode the Lady Sorei in a grandiose ju-ni-hitoe of gold, red, and black, which accentuated her busty figure, green eyes, and red-orange hair.

At the same time approached the Southern Lord, Lord Toradomo, and his Lady, Lady Kirei. He was tall and well built, with black stripes under shining gold-orange eyes shaded by yellow-gold hair. The dark blue kimono he wore was partially obscured by armor and a tiger skin pelt. Lady Kirei walked next to him in a brilliant red houmongi, her white hair held in a bun by ruby studded hashi, her electric blue eyes flashing in anticipation.

The Northern Lord and Lady travelled with their son in tow. Lord Ayashii was a serpent-like man with long black hair and shiny black eyes. His lithe frame was robed in deep purple lined with silver. Lady Amai was dressed in a red-violet and gold houmongi, her ebony hair loose down her back, framing her red eyes and blending with the black equilateral triangles beneath them. Holding her hand was Prince Ryuukotsusei, his hair black like both his parents, but markings and eyes solely akin to his mother's.

"Greetings from the Lord of the North, O Toshiro-sama, Lord of the West," ceremonially greeted Ayashii, bowing.

"I greet you Ayashii-sama, Lord of the North. Welcome to my home," responded Toshiro, equally ceremonial, and returned the gesture.

"My Lady Amai and my son Prince Ryuukotsusei," Lord Ayashii introduced.

"Lady Amai, Prince Ryuukotsusei," acknowledged Lord Toshiro with a nod. That name struck a chord in Kagome... was this the same Ryuukotsusei that fought Inutaisho, and who Inuyasha slayed? The formalities continued, the greeting and the bowing; first the Northern nobles, then the Southern, and finally the Eastern. When the tiring affair was over, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were introduced as relatives from the Mainland—Lord Xiao Tse and his Lady Shu Lin. Then they separated; the servants showing the guests to their rooms where they freshened up after the long journey. The men would then proceed to the war room, and the women would be expelled to the garden.

The day was warm; the sky a sea of cerulean, interspersed with islands of white-grey clouds. The five women sat on the lush grass together while the three children played around them. "So, you must tell all that has been going on this year," addressed Nozomi generally. The lunches were always interesting. Behind the thin veil of socializing, many more important political maneuvers went on, such as spying, scheming, and agreeing on informal treaties. Mentally grimacing, Nozomi put on a pleasant smile. Let it begin.

Lady Kirei was the first to answer, social as always; "Things have been going quite well. Since that oni uprising two years ago everything has smoothed out; there have really been no problems of late."

"Well, I'm glad some lands are in peace! The East is in ruins! One uprising after another; I tell you, I'll be dead—or worse—by year's end!" interjected Sorei.

"I'm sure it's not nearly that bad, Lady Sorei," tittered Amai.

"I'm sure it is that bad, Amai-sama, and it please you to not doubt my word," Sorei sneered.

"I never doubted your word," assured Amai.

"Things on the Mainland are running smoothly, but we've been looking into opening up more trade with Japan. I don't know if that will happen, however," interjected Kagome before things got physical.

"Really, Shu Lin-sama? You didn't mention that to me; that would be lovely," Nozomi commented.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything; it might not pull through. I'm sure Xiao Tse-sama will bring it up to the other Lords," she explained.

"That is most interesting, Lady Shu Lin. Perhaps something could be arranged I the South," suggested Kirei.

"Indeed, perhaps," Kagome evaded. The rest of the afternoon was spent in similar fashion, the youkai ladies dancing around each other with sharp words. Soon, though, the sun neared the edge of the world, and orange and red tinted the horizon, signaling not only the end of the day, but also the beginning of the night's festivities. The women retired to their rooms to freshen up once more and change into evening kimonos for the night. After a quick change of dress and a double checking of her appearance, Kagome once more joined Sesshoumaru in the hall. Taking his arm with less hesitation than earlier that morning, she let him lead her to the dinning hall. As they walked, her mind wandered to the beautiful tapestries and paintings they passed on the walls of the corridor. She wondered if they had survived in the ruined palace of Sesshoumaru's time, though it was unlikely…

The Daiyoukai's voice broke her train of thought. "We are from Northern China," he informed her quietly.

"We are interested in opening trade relations. The South is particularly optimistic," she added. The small exchange of necessary information was short, but welcome. His mere presence was soothing after the afternoon spent at the mercy of the youkai Ladies.

Sesshoumaru, too, found Kagome's company calming. Between them there was no scheming, vying for power, or unnecessary conversation. Vaguely, he wondered when he had become so close to the little miko. Did it matter? No, he couldn't do anything about it even if he had wanted to. She was his close friend, his confidant, a rare thing to be cherished and… protected. Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly; if she elicited such emotions from him, she deserved to be protected.

He was jarred from his musings upon their arrival at the doors to the dinning room. A servant slid back the doors and Kagome and Sesshoumaru proceeded to dinner. Nozomi had told Kagome that this was her favorite part, but the miko was still wary. Perhaps it would be like lunch? Kagome shuddered at the thought.

They sat at a long table on comfortable cushions and socialized while food was served. Admittedly, Sesshoumaru lacked in this department, but Kagome made up for him where it was needed. All in all, the night did not go too badly, but by its end the two found relief in sleep.

Lord Ayashii stared at the shadows the light of the moon made on the wall, mind on overdrive. That foreign miko Shu Lin… there was a power about her, not only in her aura, which was powerful enough on its own, but also around her. The power he felt was at once her own, and not her own, swirling at the outskirts of her personal aura. It came from the pendent half hidden in her clothing, he was sure. He desired it. Tomorrow he would rip it from her, no matter if she perished in the process. He must have the pendent. He must make it HIS. In the dark, Lord Ayashii, Daiyoukai of the North, plotted against the strange onna.

Sesshoumaru dozed fitfully against the wall of the guest room, his mind plagued by strange dreams. It was dark and warm in his dreamscape. A soft light illuminated a small area ahead. As he approached, far off voices reached his ears, and though he could not tell what they were saying to him, they sounded familiar and comforting. He continued towards the light, and the voices became a little more discernable. It was a four-part harmony, and they were singing disjointed lines of something he had heard before, but could not place.

"Darkness creeps upon the world…"

A strange sense of nostalgia entered the dream. He felt old and sad. The warm blackness slid through his fingers and caressed him like the phantom of some long forgotten lover.

"O crescent moon, how pale your face…"

The light was getting closer, and he could just make out the face of a woman above it. Strange shadows pooled across her face, the result of the position and dimness of the light she was holding.

"In darkness silent creatures lurk…"

The mysterious woman seemed to lift her head and look at him, and her eye-less gaze was full of sorrow, supplication, and finally accusation. He did not know what she wanted from him, but he knew he had somehow failed.

"…you will fall again… you will fall… fall…"

The next day dawned much too early for Kagome, who groaned in protest as the light filtering through the screen hit her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found, and neither was Leiko, so she decided she'd go and take a much needed bath. After a luxurious warm soak, she was discovered by Leiko, hustled into her room and stuffed into another dress. Resigned to her fate, Kagome complied, letting Leiko do as she willed to her. In the end, Kagome wound up in red and gold silk, with twin golden combs pulling back her hair on either side of her head.

Breakfast was a solitary occurrence between herself and Sesshoumaru, for which she was grateful. It wasn't that lunch and dinner weren't fun, but the constant double entendres gave her a headache. It was nice not to have to worry about the motives behind phrases, or accidentally saying something to offend one of the other Ladies, which would probably cause a war. Here it was just her and Sesshoumaru, and she was free to be herself. She smiled softly to herself, missing the curious glance sent her way by the Daiyoukai. She finished up her light breakfast in silence and then excused herself to go join the other women in the garden. "I'll see you at dinner," she said to Sesshoumaru as she departed.

"Hn," he replied as he sipped his tea. His mood darkened at the thought of the war room and its pointless debates. He would look forward to dinner.

Kagome made her way through the halls of the great palace towards the main garden. Once there she stepped out and smiled, answering the happy cries of "Shu Lin-sama!" One down, two to go; she just wanted to get through this day as fast as she could.

Sesshoumaru sat idly next to Toshiro at the war table in the war room, using only one fourth of his brain power to keep track of what the other Lords were saying. He knew he should probably pay close attention; however, this was not his time and these were not his problems. Besides, it only took a modicum of effort to look like he was paying attention.

No, the demon lord had better things to think about, like how his lands were doing back home, how his vassals were getting along in his absence, and when the bloody well would start working properly again. He needed to get home. Home… Sesshoumaru looked around the war room surreptitiously; this had once been his home, this palace, but no longer. Being back here, seeing it as he remembered from when he was a child, it brought back haunting memories.

He remembered as a pup he wasn't allowed in this room. For years he strived to meet his father's expectations, to be stronger, more powerful, more knowledgeable, and finally, when he turned fifteen he was allowed in. Fifteen—the age when a demon stops growing at a human pace and begins the slow maturity of eons.

But before that, and after his mother had left him, the garden was where he and Saya had gone. Not the main garden where the Ladies sat, but the smaller private garden, hidden on the grounds. He remembered a particular incident when he was twelve…

The day had been a warm one, bright and sunny. At Saya's urging he had taken a break from his self-imposed training and had gone with her to her favorite retreat. He had sat beneath a large, shady tree, a bored expression on his face as his elder cousin ran and laughed about the garden. With a giggle she had plopped down beside him, and he recalled giving her an amused look. "Come on Maru-chan, lighten up! Whether you wish it or not, you're still a child; you might as well enjoy it," she had informed him with one of her brilliant smiles. He had grinned back at her, which made her laugh again. He remembered he had always loved her laugh. "That's more like it! Promise me something, Maru-chan," she had said, and waited for his nod, which he gave. "Promise me you'll never forget how to smile." The demand had seemed strange to him, but nevertheless he complied.

"I promise," he said solemnly. She smiled and laughed again. Looking back now the words echoed eerily in his mind. She had said the same thing to him centuries later when he held her dying in his arms.

Forcing his mind back to the present, he allowed the memory to drift back into the depths of his subconscious. Currently, the Lords were heatedly debating the heathens in Okinawa, and whether or not they should attempt to invade them.

"Who would receive the land if we won, as we surely would?" asked Lord Toradomo, and all eyes glanced warily around at each other.

"Well, the West has the most need…" Toshiro let it hang.

"What would the West be able to do with it? Obviously, it's too far south. The South should have it," argued Toradomo. He grumbled, mumbling under his breath something about "most need my ass".

"I agree with Lord Toradomo, the South should have possession if we do decide to invade. The West has too much power," stated Lord Ayashii calmly and coldly, causing Toshiro to scowl.

"The four lands have equal power," he growled.

"Anyone who believes such is an ignorant fool," combated the ryuuyoukai.

"You challenge me, Ayashii?" hissed Toshiro. Ayashii smirked but smoothly backed down.

"No, no, I do not wish for war," he lied. Soon, he thought, soon I will have the power that miko possesses, and then my friend, you shall become my enemy at last.

That night the festivities were lively, involving massive amounts of sake and geisha entertainment. However, the atmosphere was getting to Kagome; the smell of alcohol began to give her a headache, so she decided to get a bit of fresh air in the courtyard. Her hand hovered over Sesshoumaru's own for a second before brushing it gently. Honey kissed orbs snapped to her own cerulean pools. "I'm gong for a bit of fresh air," she informed him quietly. He nodded and she stood and left, breathing a sigh of relief when the cool air hit her face.

Kagome sat down on a patch of cool grass and gazed at the sky, marveling at the distant beauty of the moon and stars. Her mind drifted back through the years remembering all the times she had sat under the very same stars with her mother, or Inuyasha, or Sango. No matter what time she was trapped in, the stars were immutable, staring impassively down at the earth as it changed and they forever stayed the same. She had changed, she knew. Oh, she still had a short and explosive temper and a gentle, caring nature, but she had mellowed somewhat. Years of battle tended to leave one a little detached, she supposed. Still, sometime she grieved for her lost innocence, like tonight.

Her brooding was interrupted, though, when someone else entered the courtyard and stood behind her. The aura she felt was cold and evil; black speckled with sparkling purple. Scrambling up, she whirled around and was met with Lord Ayashii. Bowing quickly, she addressed him, "Ayashii-sama, how may I help you?"

"You have something I desire, Shu Lin-sama, and I will have it," he said, black eyes glinting evilly. Her hands flew to the jewel about her neck protectively. She stood firm, however; her jaw angled defiantly, her eyes ablaze.

"Over my dead body, Ayashii," she bit out, readying an arrow of miko energy.

"So you wish to play? How precious. Let's play, then, miko," he purred as he lunged forward, knocking the glowing bow from her hands and slashing her across the face. The smell of burned flesh permeated the air in the courtyard, making Kagome gag. Before she could recover, he appeared in front of her, dragging his claws across her stomach in a shallow wound that stung like the fires of hell. She gasped and lashed out at him with her power, purifying the side of his face and causing the sickening smell of burnt flesh to increase. Enraged, he snarled and charged her head on. Just as he came upon her, she threw up a barrier, but he disappeared suddenly. Startled, her barrier flickered briefly. That was all the time he needed. Appearing behind her, he thrust his hand through her stomach, grinning as she screamed and collapsed, sliding off his arm to the ground. The dull look in her eyes made him laugh triumphantly. The trinket was his!

Sesshoumaru stiffened when the smell of blood reached his nose, muted by the overbearing smell of sake. He stood and followed it, tracking it to the courtyard. A feminine scream reached his ears and he ran, one thing on his mind: Kagome…

He burst into the courtyard and forced himself to maintain control as he took in the scene, eyes flickering between red and gold. There was Kagome, limp and bleeding on the ground, and Ayashii laughing, standing over her, blood coating his arm and splattered on his face. The jewel dangled from his upraised fist, twinkling ominously in the light of the moon.

Enraged, Sesshoumaru lashed out with his poison whip, striking Ayashii on the hand and causing the jewel to fly into the air. Gracefully, Sesshoumaru caught the pendent and tightened his grip around it painfully. Ayashii howled.

"You will die, Xiao Tse, along with your human whore!" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Ayashii and attacked. Instantly their swords clashed, sending the ringing clash of metal on metal into the night and drawing the attention of the rest of the party. Heedless of the audience, Sesshoumaru unleashed his wrath upon Ayashii, slashing, stabbing, hacking, until Ayashii fell to his knees, unable to keep pace with the furious youkai. Not waiting for Ayashii to fully collapse, Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and turned to Kagome's crumpled form. Gently, ever so gently, he cradled her in his arms, surveying the damage he was too late to stop. There was so much blood—it accentuated the pale, ethereal beauty of her face. Her heartbeat was so shallow he could hardly detect it.

A new scream penetrated the night air, and the sickly feeling of fresh blood soaked through Sesshoumaru's back where his armor left him vulnerable. He turned and beheld Nozomi, speared through the heart by Ayashii, who was still alive- albeit barely. She had shielded them from their unseen attacker, and she had paid the ultimate price. In less than a moment, Toshiro took up the onslaught against Ayashii, a feral growl escaping his lips. "Go!" he barked at Sesshoumaru. In one fluid motion, Sesshoumaru scooped up Kagome and stood, then sped towards the well. The image of a sobbing Amai barely registered as he pushed himself faster and faster towards his destination.

He reached the clearing in a matter of minutes, though the effort cost him. Wasting no time, he leapt into the well and was engulfed in the warm, blue glow as it transferred them to an unknown time. Perhaps it would help Kagome survive, perhaps it would not. The Daiyoukai could only hope.

A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. New chapter coming soon.

Always yours,

The Masked Fox


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry I've been gone for so long everyone. Here is the final chapter in Part One of Yabun No Uta. Expect some delay before Part Two continues. Please read and enjoy.

Yabun No Uta

Ch. 7: Past Memories, Present Troubles, and Future Conflicts

Sesshoumaru leapt from the well and glanced at the forest around them, dark in teh dead of night. This hadn't helped him any, and now he didn't know what time period they were in. He was about to try his luck once more when a most unwelcome presence caught his attention. He crouched low and clutched Kagome in one of his arms, drawing Bakusaiga with the other, he growled low in his throat, complying with the driving need to protect that the feel of her hot blood running down his hand caused to stir within him.

Gold eyes flashed in the night, locking on each other. The outsider nodded slightly. "Sesshoumaru," he greeted, voice guarded.

"Inutaisho," Sesshoumaru replied. Inutaisho glanced at the bloody bundle in his adversary's arms, recognizing her scent from long ago.

"Come, bring Kagome-sama to the Western Palace. She will be tended to there," he offered, but it sounded like more of an order. He wasn't surprised that Sesshoumaru seemed to know where he was going and that he seemed to know that Inutaisho was lord there; Inutaisho was starting to suspect who the taciturn demon was, but there was no time for that now. They zipped through the air, demonic missiles, one destination, one goal.

They reached the palace in record time, rushing down the halls toward the room she had once occupied. While Sesshoumaru laid Kagome down on the futon, Inutaisho summoned a healer. Before the healer came, however, Kagome's eyes fluttered open and her breath hitched painfully. "Sesshoumaru," she called weakly.

"Sleep, Kagome. You should not be awake," urged Sesshoumaru. She turned unseeing eyes to him, sweat forming on her feverish brow.

"What happened... to Ayashii... Nozomi, Toshiro... my stomach... oh Kami, the jewel..." she trailed off.

"I have the jewel, miko," soothed Sesshoumaru.

"Nozomi died by Ayashii's hands. Ayashii followed soon after, dispatched by my father. His wife, Amai, committed seppuku because of the shame. I was only a pup, as you know, but now I remember you... onee-san," replied Inutaisho from the door.

Tears blossomed from her eyes as a pained look crossed her face. Her breath hitched again in her chest, causing her to gasp in pain. "No..." she moaned as she passed out from pain, and the sound was heart wrenchingly pitiful. Sesshoumaru glared at his father; he shouldn't have told her so soon.

Ignoring the stare of death, Inutaisho turned to leave. "Come, we have much to discuss... Sesshoumaru," beckoned the demon lord as he walked leisurely to his study. Sesshoumaru followed, glancing around the familiar room, a room he had just seen a few days ago, but one he knew to be destroyed for 200 years in his own time. Inutaisho sat himself behind an old desk facing Sesshoumaru, who stood nonchalantly by the door. A few tense minutes filled with silence passed by.

"I know who you are Sesshoumaru," he began slowly. Raising an eyebrow, Sesshoumaru stayed silent, waiting for Inutaisho to continue. "You are my son, are you not?" Sesshoumaru nodded and Inutaisho sighed. "You have a lot to explain." And so he began his long tale.

A few hours later, Sesshoumaru sat near Kagome's bedside, keeping watch. She had been cleaned and bandaged and put into a white sleeping yukatta, but it did nothing to ease the sight of her. Her black hair was matted with sweat and tossed about her; every so often she would cough up blood that left splatters on her face and chest, and her skin was pale and clammy looking. She shook and whimpered continually, each sound causing Sesshoumaru to flinch inwardly.

Unable to sit and do nothing, he ordered a bucket of warm water and a cloth from the servants and once retrieved, he took the cloth and dipped it in the water. Squeezing out the excess, he wiped the blood from her as best he could, staining the water pale red. He brushed his claws through her inky hair, disentangling the knots and settling into a repetitive motion, calming her whimpers. Her miko powers were helping her heal, but it would still be slow and painful. He should have gotten there faster...

Inutaisho sat on a bench in the garden watching the rising sun in the East. It had been an interesting night. So... Kagome-sama was a powerful time traveling miko of the Shikon no Tama, a jewel that had not yet come into existence. Centuries and centuries ago she had been his onee-san, and then Kagome-sama the heavenly maiden in the pool. Kagome, who had just come from that fateful night when he was still a pup. The night he thought she had died along with Nozomi, his mother.

He felt Sesshoumaru approach and stop, standing behind him, presumably studying either himself or the sunrise. "I have often wondered how this war was started," began Inutaisho absently.

After an extended pause Sesshoumaru responded in the same faraway tone, "For Kagome, for Nozomi, for Amai, for revenge, for power." An understanding passed between them, a common cause.

"Will it ever end?" Inutaisho asked rhetorically, but Sesshoumaru responded anyway.

"It is still going on, even in my time." The grim words left a feeling of despair in the elder Daiyoukai. In the East the sun blazed red, painting the sky with blood.

Kagome awoke suddenly, sitting bolt upright only to fall back in pain, her stomach protesting the quick movement. Groaning, she looked around her, recognizing the room as the one she had been previously staying in. She felt drained, spiritually as well as physically, and wondered how long she'd been bedridden. All Kagome could remember were random blurry faces, a conversations, darkness, comforting words, a soothing caress, and then nothing.

She remembered Ayashii. He had put his hand through her stomach. Tentatively, she unwrapped her bandages and looked at the wound, prodding it cautiously with her fingers. It was healing nicely, no doubt because she was a miko. Still, she'd be unable to walk normally for a while yet. She rewrapped the bandages and pulled herself up slowly, wincing.

Kagome grimaced and clutched her abdomen with one hand while steadying herself on the wall with the other. This was not one of her brightest ideas, she concluded to herself. She heard a crash behind her and turned to see a servant hurrying towards her. "Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome you should not be out of bed; if my Lord should see you, or if your Lord... I, I don't know! Please, come back to bed," the servant exclaimed hysterically.

Kagome waved the servant off, instead inquiring, "Where is my Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"In the study, my Lady, but you mustn't..."

"Take me to him," Kagome commanded.

"Y-yes, milady," quavered the girl and meekly led a stumbling Kagome to where the strange new youkai was meeting with her master. The servant girl left the miko outside the black paneled doors, excusing herself quickly and fearfully. Kagome leaned against the wall briefly, regaining her breath before sliding the door open and peering inside. She did her best to stay upright without any support, hiding her pain. The two Daiyoukai inside turned startled eyes to her, assessing her condition.

"You should be in bed miko," growled Sesshoumaru, concern making him angry at her for being so foolish.

"I will no longer stay in bed. How long have I been here?"

"Two weeks," replied a deeper voice, and she turned her head to see Inutaisho sitting before her. Two weeks... that meant they had been adrift in time for about four weeks. Four weeks! Her friends, her family, they must be worried sick. And what of the Western Lands? With the absence of Sesshoumaru, would they be in ruins? Under attack? Taken over? She couldn't help but feel that she had caused this somehow. With the combined physical and emotional trauma she was going through at the time, she collapsed against the door frame and began to fall to the floor. She never hit it, however, for Sesshoumaru held her against his side and gently lowered her to the floor beside him so she could lean on him.

"Return to your room, Kagome," Sesshoumaru commanded. "Or I will bring you myself."

"What if I wish to stay here Sesshoumaru-sama?" she murmured. He sighed and relented, nodding his head once. Only for her, he thought. What was it about human females that his family seemed to be drawn to? He could not understand it.

She relaxed against his side and brought heavy lidded eyes to the other occupant in the room, Inutaisho. "It is good to see you again, Inutaisho-sama," she greeted.

"Hai, it is good to see you as well," replied Inutaisho.

"Is it safe to assume you know who we are?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Sesshoumaru has informed me, but I pieced a lot of it together myself," he said.

"I see. Then, what era are we in?" she inquired.

"I am not entirely sure how you humans keep track of your years, however, my son, Sesshoumaru, has just been born, if that is helpful at all." Well, that was a headache, Kagome thought.

"And how old are you, Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome, ignoring the time paradox for now.

"Demons do not keep as strict a watch on time as humans. However, I am a little older than 900," he supplied.

"So we're somewhere around 600 a.d.," Kagome said more to herself than to the two youkai in the room.

"Inukimi is in the palace then," Sesshoumaru probed his father.

"She is," he confirmed. She would not be for long, Sesshoumaru reflected. She had left when he had come of age, and better she had gone than stayed. There was no love lost between them; there was never any there to begin with. His mind wandered back to when he had been fourteen. He had been sparring with one of his father's Generals, his mother watching his every move with hawklike eyes. He executed a particularly difficult maneuver, which he himself was quite proud of, until his mother spoke that was.

"Is that all you can do Sesshoumaru?" she asked, her voice bored. He continued fighting, but her words ate at him, making him angry. He had spent so long perfecting that move, and it meant nothing. His eyes narrowed in anger, which did not go unnoticed by his dear mother. Smirking, she taunted him, "Are you angry Sesshoumaru? Over a silly remark?" And as always, he ignored her, his anger making him fight harder and more recklessly than before.

It was always like that with her. She hadn't changed even in his time. "Are you sad Sesshoumaru? All this fuss over one human girl..." No, she was still the same. She had given him his arrogant disposition, his outlook on humanity, and his emotionless façade, that was all. And then she had left. Better she had left sooner. It was then that Kagome spoke, bringing him out of his reverie. "Thank you for your hospitality Inutaisho-sama, but we should be leaving. It has been four weeks since we've been away from our era, we really must get back," she said.

"But Kagome-sama," protested Inutaisho. "You're not yet well."

"We will leave as soon as Kagome is able to travel," Sesshoumaru said with an air of finality.

"But Sesshoumaru, what about my friends, my family, your lands? What about Rin? We've been gone long enough, it's time to try the well again," she protested.

"Do as you see fit," was all he said.

With determination she brought her fist in front of her and declared, "Right, we leave within the hour!"

"I do not think this is wise, Kagome-sama," warned Inutaisho. "You can barely walk." Glaring, Kagome stood abruptly and walked out of the room, determined not to let the pain it caused her to show on her features. She strode down the hall without looking back, leaving the two inuyoukai sitting in the study. Inutaisho shook his head while Sesshoumaru simply sat there. It didn't matter to him what she did, she could prepare to leave all she wanted for all he cared, she would only exhaust herself. He had no intention of leaving until he deemed her fit for travel, and she had no idea what direction the well was in, he was sure. He would not argue with her, however, she would soon be forced to retire to her chambers by her own doing at any rate.

Sure enough, she collapsed soon after leaving the study and had to be carried back to her room by a couple of nearby servants. Frustrated, embarrassed, and in pain she was forced to remain in the confines of her bed and abandon any thoughts of leaving anytime soon. Drained, she lay back and drifted in and out of a drowsy haze, punctured with moments of pain and nausea. She needed to get home, she didn't have time to be injured, but she had no choice. She was incapacitated.

"How long do I have to lay here?" she moaned to herself, surprised when a deep masculine voice answered her.

"One week," Sesshoumaru intoned monotonously.

"A whole week!" she exclaimed with dread. She had to wait around for a whole week!

"Would you rather attempt to go alone again and reopen your wound?" Amusement colored his words and sparkled beneath the surface of his eyes. In retaliation Kagome stayed silent and gave him a glare that rivaled his own. When the amused look didn't go away she sighed and laid her head back, staring at the ceiling in frustration.

"What am I supposed to do for a week, Sesshoumaru?" she whined. When she didn't even get a 'Hn' from him she turned back to face him only to find him gone. Frustrated and irritated she yelled angrily, "Sesshoumaru!" causing everyone in the palace to wince.

"I'll be back little miko," he thought to himself, laughing inwardly, but masking his emotions by locking his usual unreadable expression on his face. Today he would search for something to amuse his miko, which he was sure would in turn occupy himself. The truth was he had been quite bored and anxious for the two weeks she slept; he was relieved she was awake Now, what could he procure that would amuse her and hold her attention?

He sauntered aimlessly through the palace, unconsciously avoiding Inukimi's chambers, and found himself in the courtyard gardens. He stopped for a moment and took in the beautiful sight. The sky was clear and the day was warm; sunlight streamed down on the garden, making the pond sparkle. Sakura and dogwood cast mottled shadows on the lush grass and flowers that grew profusely. Large rocks covered in moss dotted the courtyard and a stone bench sat near the water and reeds. He inhaled softly, filling his lungs with the sweet air.

Kagome would love this. The thought came unbidden to his mind. Nevertheless, he knew it to be true; unfortunately the young miko would not be able to visit the garden for a few days yet. He would bring her before they left, however. With one last glance at the serene garden he continued on his quest.

His feet took him down corridor after corridor, and soon he found himself walking towards the armory. He slid the doors closed behind him and took in the vast room. The silence was old and oppressing, hanging heavy in the still air. Sets of armor lined the walls, some full suits, others merely a pauldron and thigh guards. Racks of spears, pikes, bo, and katana hung on the wall, and many other types of weaponry laid on tables. Everything was covered in a layer of undisturbed dust; the room had not been visited in a long time. That was understandable, though, he reasoned. This was the armory for the royal family, not the common soldier- they had another armory, separate from the palace. His father always wore his armor and swords, so he had no reason to venture here, and Inukimi did not carry a weapon. The next time anyone would disturb this place again was when he was in need of a weapon and armor he realized.

He walked softly toward the other end of the great room, but stopped near the door, eyes catching on a long thin dagger that gleamed even with the dust. He was drawn to it; it called to him, and anything that could do that was powerful and/or evil. Warily, he extended his senses, testing the aura of the blade. It didn't feel malevolent, in fact it caressed his soul, making him shiver. He had the sudden urge to take it, and wondered at himself, but he took it and hid it in his haori. Perhaps he would give it to Kagome when she was well; she was in dire need of a short range weapon. At any rate what harm could it do? He frowned slightly, and if one didn't know him the small change in his features would have gone unnoticed. This didn't feel right; his instincts were screaming at him. 'You are mine,' he told the blade in his mind.

'No, I will not bow to you,' it's "voice" whispered through his mind, soft and melodious, with a metallic undertone.

'I will not succumb to your will,' thought Sesshoumaru.

'I will not control you; I wish only for you to deliver me to the one with whom you travel,' it explained.

'Do not manipulate this Sesshoumaru to do your bidding, fang,' he hissed.

'I will not make the same mistake twice,' it said.

'See that you do not. I will take you to your mistress. What is your name, fang?'

'Kyuuseisha,' it whispered through his mind, resonating in his soul.

'I will present you to her, but when the time is right,' he informed Kyuuseisha with finality. Placated, the fang fell silent in his haori.

What had he been doing again? Ah, yes, finding some amusement for Kagome. His mind on the blade hidden on his person, he deftly continued his search. Sesshoumaru almost sighed in frustration, but schooled his features into a cold mask. His hunt had been fruitless, but he refused to admit defeat. This Sesshoumaru never failed, and he would not do so now. He sat on the ancient stone bench in the garden, contemplating his next move, eyes trained on a fat koi in the pond, swimming lazily to and fro.

It was then the sound of an infant's giggles interrupted his train of thought. His golden eyes glanced up and alighted upon himself, as an infant. The child was being shown the garden in the arms of an attendant. A yellow butterfly hovered on his nose, causing the babe to giggle once more. Sesshoumaru seemed to remember Kagome had a kitsune pup with her, and seemed to be a sort of surrogate mother to him. Perhaps she would be content if she had a child to play with.

He shook his head slightly; how could he even be contemplating this? He was actually entertaining the idea of letting the miko play with his past self. It was wrong in so many ways. Still, if he didn't find something to distract her, she'd torment him, so having her coo over his infant self was a much better alternative. And Inukimi would be extremely annoyed that her son smelled of human miko. That thought alone was worth it.

He strode purposefully toward the servant in the garden, clearing his throat as he approached to alert her of his presence. Startled, the servant looked at him sharply. "May I help you, my Lord?" she asked when she regained her composure.

"The Lady Kagome wishes to see the young heir," he stated smoothly. It was a half-truth; she hadn't specifically asked to see the babe, but she would undoubtably be pleased when he arrived.

The woman bowed low. "I shall bring him to her shortly," she replied.

"No," he answered without thinking. "I shall bring him myself," he added. Wide eyed, the girl nodded and deftly handed over the child. Sesshoumaru took him carefully in his arms and wondered at how small he had been. To think that this tiny babe would kill his first oni at seven, see his first battle at twelve, and become the most feared youkai in Japan. No one else had believed it possible, but he had proved them wrong. 'One day, you will be a great demon, a Daiyoukai, and all will know your name,' Sesshoumaru thought, looking down at his younger self while navigating the halls of the palace.

Kagome was roused from her half sleep by the sound of her shoji doors sliding open. Turning her head, she had to smile at the sight she saw. There was Sesshoumaru, standing in the doorway, and in his arms was a baby- more specifically Sesshoumaru as a baby. It was too cute. She propped herself against the wall as Sesshoumaru came and sat beside her. "May I hold him?" she asked softly. He nodded and handed the baby over to her, watching as she crdled him to her chest. She cooed and tickled him softly, earning a giggle from the baby. Soon, though, the child in her arms tired and yawned, and she began to sing softly.

Darkness creeps upon the world

In streets and allies it lies curled

The stars, they twinkle in the sky

Listen to them sing and sigh

O crescent moon, how pale your face

You stand so stoic, so full of grace

The breeze, it whispers to the trees

Rustling their thick and vibrant leaves

How cool this night, the cricket chirps

In darkness silent creatures lurk

Pretty night, too soon you go

Dawn will come with it's soft glow

But tomorrow you will fall again

Just as it has always been

When she finished her lullaby she gazed down at the baby fondly, smiling softly at his sleeping face. Sesshoumaru looked on impassively, silently appraising her skill with children. She would be a good mother one day. And that song she sang- he knew it sounded familiar, and this was when he had heard it, when he was just a babe.

Kagome sighed happily and leaned back against the wall, shifting into a more comfortable position. "You're so cute as a baby Sesshoumaru, what went wrong?" she teased.

"Are you insinuating that this Sesshoumaru is currently unattractive?" His aristocratic eyebrow raised ever so slightly above one golden eye. She slapped him playfully on the arm.

"You're just trying to get a compliment," she accused.

"Hn." Amusement sparkled in his eyes fleetingly, gone almost before it was noticed.

"So, Inukimi is your mother?" asked Kagome.

"Hai," he said tersely. She noticed the tightening of his eyes and the slight clench of his jaw and regretted her question immediately.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," she said quietly. Okay, taboo #1: do not mention his mother. "Sit with me a while," she asked of him, glossing over the subject. A nod of his head was his affirmation. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. Unfortunately the tranquil moment was broken when a baby Sesshoumaru woke and began to cry. "He's hungry," said Kagome as she handed him back to her companion. "You should bring him to his mother," she said and yawned. "Besides, I'm tired. I think I'll take a little nap."

He nodded and took the child, moving towards the door. "Sleep well," he whispered as he left, not seeing the small smile that graced her lips as her eyes drifted closed.

The week went by slowly, and for the most part Kagome was bored out of her mind. Only when she was kept company by Sesshoumaru or Inutaisho was she content. Sesshoumaru especially made a point to amuse her in small ways, which she found endearing. He acted cold and stoic, but she was beginning to see that he really did care. He was just emotionally stunted, she laughed to herself; but that was better than being entirely devoid of such things.

Finally, at the end of the week they were ready to go. Before they left, they bid their goodbyes to Inutaisho. Kagome hugged the imposing Daiyoukai tightly, crying a little. "Thank you so much for all you've done," she said, smiling at him through her tears.

"Don't cry, Kagome-nee-san," he said, hugging her as well. She laughed a little and punched him in the arm lightly.

"Don't you forget about me, you lecher," she teased, making him grin and expose his fangs.

"How could I forget such a beauty? Your celestial features shall be legend in my clan," he declared roguishly. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened imperceptibly and he growled low.

"She's the Celestial Water Nymph, Father?" he grated out.

"Oh, I like it: 'Celestial Water Nymph.' Perfect!" 'Great,' thought Sesshoumaru. 'I just gave him the idea.' Kagome frowned.

"Celestial Water Nymph?" she asked, confused.

"I will tell you later," said Sesshoumaru.

"Okay..." agreed Kagome. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know. "Alright, I'm ready to go now!" She hobbled over to Sesshoumaru. He nodded to his father.

"Father," he said by way of goodbye.

"Son," Inutaisho replied, returning the nod. With that they turned to leave. They didn't get two steps before Kagome swayed and fell over. Inwardly sighing, Sesshoumaru turned to see the miko grinning sheepishly at him.

"Uh... Sesshoumaru? Do you think you could carry me? Um... please?" He groaned inside his head.

"Bothersome miko," he grumbled half-heartedly as he picked her up and cradled her to his chest, slinging her old beaten yellow pack over his shoulder. Centuries from now, when Inutaisho had his final encounter with his son, and the cold waves crashed on the shore reflecting the ice in his son's heart, he would think back on this moment. The image of his son tenderly carrying the form of the fragile, fiery miko wouldn't fade with time, it would remain as clear as if it had been yesterday. And with this truth in mind the Great Dog General would ask his son: "Do you have someone to protect?" And centuries after that, the words would echo through the young Daiyoukai's mind. 'Someone to protect...'

The journey to the well was quiet and comfortable. Kagome, already exhausted from her excitement that morning, quickly snuggled into his mokomoko-sama and drifted off to the soothing motion of Sesshoumaru's gait. Unbeknownst to her, she would soon be rudely awoken...

END OF PART ONE

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, reviews are most welcome. Thank you.

Still yours,

The Masked Fox


End file.
